Keep going
by personazero
Summary: Naruto is about to begin his pokemon adventure, what will he face and how will face... I need a better title help me!
1. Chapter 1

_**Pokémon and Naruto cross over**_

_**yes im doing this as a cross over**_

_**reason why**_

_**I love playing the Pokemon Games**_

_**the show not so much**_

_**it just drags on**_

_**so lets get this story on the way**_

_**Chapter 1 Pick your starter**_

In a room, a blond haired 16 year was looking through four post cards, each one had three Pokemon on it and after looking through the pictures of the 12 starter Pokemon known so far to the world. The teenager put the postcards down on the dresser before taking off his clothes that he received for his up-in-coming journey. The boy was dressed up like Ash was during his Advanced Generation series, expect his jacket was a crimson color instead of blue but kept the orange trim on the bottom and the jeans were midnight blue color. And he was not wearing a hat on his head. The person names is Naruto Uzumaki and tomorrow was the big day for him. It's going to be the first day were his adventure begins. Before he could take off any of his clothes a voice called out to him

" Go to bed honey." A sweet voice called to him. Naruto turned around to see his mother standing at the door way. A beautiful red head this women known as Kushina Uzumaki. A great person and also a great mother. All Naruto could do was smile at her.

" Alright mom I will." Naruto told her. After saying this his mother left and and closed the door as she left. Naruto quickly took off all his and changed into his night closed before crawling into his bed and going under the covers. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. And during the entire night he kept dreaming about the starter Pokemon and throwing them out of their poke-ball. And no matter how many times it kept repaying, he never got tired of seeing it appear in his dreams.

_*** The Next morning at 8:45 a.m. ***_

Kushina and her husband, Minato were at the break fest table. Minato slipping coffee, while Kushina was drinking oranges juice. Both were waiting for their son to appear before them and tell them he was off to get his starter from Professor Hiruzen Sarutobi from his Pokémon Research Laboratory. It didn't take long for Naruto to appear before them, dress in his journey clothes. Both were happy to see him ready for his adventure to happen.

" Are you ready?" Minato asked him, as he eyed his son from head to toe.

" Don't be silly honey you know he is." Kushina told her husband. Knowing full well that all her son talk about the past week is becoming a trainer.

" I think the bigger question is dad are you ready to become a researcher?" Naruto asked his father. Minato is one of the greatest trainers of his generation, but always decline the offer of being one the region champions. It seem like his true passion was to be a Pokemon Researcher, just like Sarutobi. His family accepted this, and for the past year he has been traveling with Prof. Sarutobi when ever he would leave the town of Leaf. Many people feared that something bad would happen to Sarutobi if he would go any where now. The main reason is because of his old age. Since Minato lived in this town and had decided to become a Pokemon researcher he felt the only good place to learn about Pokemon is from the Prof. in this town. So now he was training under Prof. Sarutobi guidance to be a researcher.

" You know I am... But I think you should be taking off now, unless you want to be late to receive your first Pokemon." Naruto quickly looked at the clock and notice that it was 8:52 a.m. And before any thing else could be said, Naruto took off to the door and ran towards the lab.

" Oh dear, he forgot his bed. " Kushina said, as she notice that his bed was still near the door leading towards the out door.

" I guess we have to bring it to him." Minato said, as he stood up and started to walked towards the door to take his son's belongings to him.

_*** With Naruto ***_

It didn't take him long to finally arrive at the lab. He ran towards the door and quickly knocked on the door. It didn't take long for someone to open the door. It was Prof. Sarutobi to open the door. He greeted him with a warm smile, in which he return the gesture with his own warm welcoming smile.

" Naruto it's nice that you could come before all the Starters were token." Hearing this surprise Naruto.

" Wait! Are you saying that their all gone?!"

" No my boy, their are three left to get... You, Sakure and Sasuke must decided among your selves of who gets what Pokemon." He told Naruto. As Naruto was surprise that most of the starters were already took by now.

" Which three are left?" Naruto asked, as they both enter the lobby were two other teenagers were sitting on the couches. One was a male with raven hair and dark eyes, dress like the way Paul dress in the show. The other was a girl with pink hair and green eyes, dress like the way May dress but with a pink shirt instead of a red shirt.

" Please take a seat, Naruto." He asked Naruto, and all Naruto did was nodded his head and sat down on one of the couches. " Now that all three of you are here, I will go get the remaining starter Pokemon for you three to chose from." He said to them, as he left the room to get the three Pokemon.

" So Dobe, I'm surprise that you made it on time." The Dark haired one told him. As he leaned into the arms of the couch.

" Shut it Sasuke or I'm going to shut it for you." Naruto angry shouted at him. All he did was laugh at hearing this.

" Come you two not fight today?" The pink haired one asked. Since she knew that these two were always at each other throats no matter what the reason is.

" Okay Sakura we will try not to fight today." Naruto told her, knowing that this is probably a empty promise. Their was just something about Sasuke that made Naruto get so angry. Maybe its the way he looked down on every one else, or the way he talked, or maybe their was something else to it. But no matter the reason Sasuke was some one Naruto wanted to just punch. And looking at Sasuke right now, it seem like he believed that he has won this round. Just after their little fight had ended the Prof. re-entered the room, holding three poke-balls in his hands.

" Alright you three here I brought the last three Pokemon I have in stock for beginning trainers... Now normally I would tell you kids about who they are and what they can do, but I feel it's better to show you them..." After saying that he throw the three poke-ball into the air and out came the Pokemon in a blinding flash of lights. It didn't take long for all three lights to take form. And one by one the three rookies were staring at the three starting Pokemon. In front of them was the water starter Pokemon known as Totodile, the other starter Pokemon was the grass starter Pokemon known as Treecko and last but not least was the fire starter known as Charmander. Just like the three rookies were staring at them, the three starters were staring back at them.

" Now these are the three that are left to choose from... Now which one do you want?" The Prof. asked the teenagers.

" Go ahead loser you get the first pick." Sasuke taunted Naruto.

" I should just come over their and punch you strait to your ass!" Naruto yelled at him.

" I thought you agree no more fighting." Sakura said to the two of them. Both of them turned to look at her, and about to explain their actions. Just as they turn to face her, a stream of water hit both of them in the face. " What the?" Sakura gasp in shocked of seeing them hit with a water gun.

" It seem as though Totodile has picked you Sakura to be its trainer." Prof. Sarutobi told her, as he watch the water Pokemon walked towards Sarkura and stopping at her feet. " I'm not surprise by it, since, this Totodile is a female. While the other two are males." He told them.

" Is that true Totodile you want to come with me?" she asked the small Pokemon in front of her. All it did was nodded its head in argument. Sakura was so trilled that she pick up her new Pokemon and hug it close to her chest. The Prof. handed her Totodile poke-ball. It didn't take her long to put Totodile back into its pokeball and cheering for her very first Pokemon.

" Now that leaves you two." he told the two. Just as both were about to say something to him, The remaining starters walked up to both of them and tug on theirs jeans. Both boys looked down to see who was tugging on their jeans. Naruto looked down to see that Treecko was pulling at his jeans, while Charmander was doing the same for Sasuke. " Well it seems they took Totodile approach and decided to pick their own trainers." After saying that he handed them their poke-ball for their Pokemon and they in return put their Pokemon back into their poke-balls.

" Well now thats over, I have to hand you a few more items before you three set out." The great old man, turned around and walked over to one of his desk and started to pulled out three packages. He turned around and handed each one, one of the packages. He gave each one a nodded of the head showing that it was okay to open the package. It took them a minute to open the package and inside all of them were the same items. Ten pokeballs and a pokedex with them. " The devices you have in your hands are called poke-balls and pokedex. I'm sure you all know what the pokeball is design for. The pokedex I'm not so sure if you three know about it. Its design to help you gain info on the Pokemon you encounter and it also serves as your trainer id. Your parents called ahead so each one has your id on them already." He told them, while all three nodded their head. " Now its time for you three to start your journeys." they all shock their head, and said their farewells to him and saying thank you to him for giving them their first Pokemon.

Now all three were standing at the gates of the lab.

" Don't get lost loser. " Sasuke said, before taking off to.

" Why you little." Naruto was fuming at the moment. Just as he was about to take off, Sakura stop him by grabbing his shirt.

" Before you chase after him, in case you haven't notice your missing something." Sarkura told him. This caused Naruto to give a quick check list of items he should of had on him._ Lets see I got my first Pokemon... I got my empty Poke-balls... I got my Pokedex... I got my Poke-Gear... I got my wallet... I have my bag... _This time Naruto check his back to feel for his bag, but he felt nothing but the back of his shirt. " So now you know what your missing." Sarkura told him, as she saw how his facial expression changed. " Well while you get your bag, I'm going to head out see you on the road Naruto." She told him, as she started to walked towards the roads and to leave the town. Naruto just waved bye to her before running towards the lab, as he believed that he left it in the lab lobby. He reach the door once again and was about to knock on the door when it open to reveal the Prof.

" Ah, Naruto, good to see that you haven't left yet. Your parents called asking me to stop you from leaving right away. It seem like forgot your bag when you left this morning." Naruto just nodded his head, understanding that since he was in a rush this morning that he forgot his bag. Almost a minute after the Prof. told him that they both started to hear foot steps coming towards them. It was Naruto parents, and Minato was holding Naruto bag. It didn't take him long before he reached his son.

" Here Naruto," Minato handed Naruto his bag. " you forgot this when you rushed off." Naruto took the bag and put it over his shoulders.

" Who did you pick honey." his mother asked him.

" Well I didn't pick my Pokemon... he picked me." Naruto quickly explained to them how his Treecko pick him out to be his trainer.

" Well that's wonderful to hear honey... I'm sure you two will have a great adventure." his mother told him with a warm smile on her face.

"But were should I headed off to first?" Naruto asked them.

" Well your staying in the Fire region right?" The Prof. asked him. While Naruto gave him a blank stare asking what is the fire region. " Their are five regions so far, Fire, Sand, Mist, Lighting and Earth. Each region has their own gym leaders and any trainer can go to any of these regions to compete. Fire is the region you live in, as in this entire land is the fire region. To the far west, far north, far east and the far south their are other regions to." Prof. Sarutobi explain to him.

" Yeah I'm staying here. "

" Well the nearest gym is the one at Lavaridge Town." Naruto nodded his head.

" Who is the gym leader there?" He asked as he was knew that their was a new gym leader at Lavaride.

" Well the new gym leader name is Flannery she's about 17 years old." His father told him.

" Thanks for telling me... I think its now time for me to leave." He told them, as he kissed his mother check and hug his father before he left to head on the road.

" I'm going to miss him." His mother said.

" But he's going to be just find." Minato told him, as he brought his wife into his hands and hugged her.

_**End of chapter**_

_**So what did you think**_

_**Naruto is not going to travel with Sakura**_

_**in case you are wondering**_

_**I need suggestion on the Pokemon he should catch**_

_**and yes he could only carry 6 on him**_

_**all the characters are 16 or older**_

_**and i need suggestion on Sasuke Pokemon to**_

_**the pairing in case any one is wondering**_

_**is Naruto and Flannery **_

_**i will show how that would work as the chapters go on**_

_**so review and tell me what you thought of this chapter**_

_**and give me ideas**_

_**about his Pokemon**_

_**and if you think that Flannery is hot**_

_**say so in your review**_

_**and and people the gym leaders are going to be in different order in other words**_

_**like their still going to be gym leaders from the Pokemon series but now all of them will be in their order**_

_**such as Flannery, Volkner, Morty etc... so give me a order of how the gym leaders should appear.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pokémon and Naruto Cross over time**_

_**so last chapter **_

_**it got a good response **_

_**which is a good thing**_

_**and I also got a good amount of suggestions**_

_**which i like**_

_**and in time**_

_**your going to find out who I picked to be apart of Naruto team**_

_**plus it still gives you time to suggest pokemon for Naruto**_

_**any way time for a new chapter**_

_**Chapter 2 Into the Forest**_

Its been about five hours since, Naruto, started his journey and at the moment he was in a forest. The forest was called Moonlight Forest. The reason why it was called this was because at night when the moon hits the river, this forest becomes a great beauty too look at. All the trees gain a glow with the lake and it seem like the forest was alive during the night, it was a sight to see at night.

And at the moment, Naruto had stopped in a clearing near the lake. And he was resting on a smooth rock. It seem like it was the perfect time to have a lunch break and maybe have time to train with his Treecko. He put his bag down, and the reach for Treecko Poke-ball that was attach to his belt, like any other trainer out their. Almost all the belts in the world were designed too help carry poke-balls. Basically they had six, or twelve if you count each one as one, clamps on them to hold the poke-balls when there in there small ball form. Naruto enlarged the poke-ball by clicking the button in the middle of the poke-ball before throwing it, too summon out his Treecko. In a flash of light Treecko was out and free to walk the world once again. It seem as though Treecko was confused as to why it was brought out of poke-ball.

" Hey, Treecko, I don't know if you have been feed today and since its lunch time I thought it was the perfect chance to bond with each other." He told his pokemon.

" Treecko." Treecko happily said, as a smile was brought upon its face. Naruto smiled at how happy it seem to have gotten at the thought of food. He brought up his bag and quickly search through it looking for the few meals that his mom had made for him before he left. It didn't take him long to find the rice balls his mom made for him. He took out six rice balls from his bag, and while he was searching for the food in question, he saw that his mom made him sandwiches and alot of rice balls to lasted him for two days. Which lead Naruto to think that once he enters Lavaridge, he need to stop by the poke-mart and by food for both his pokemon and for him.

He gave one rice ball too his Treecko, in which it happy took from Naruto hand and happily munch on it. While Naruto grab another rice ball, and started to chew on it. Unknown to the both of them a pair of eyes was watching them. As they were both chewing on their food, none of them saw a quick pokemon coming towards them before it was too late. In a flash their food was taken from right under their noses.

" Hey!" Naruto shouted, seeing their food get token away from him. He looked up too see a small, blue, dog-like Pokémon. Its legs and torso are colored black. Its tail is blue and it has a yellow collar. There are rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws. And a black 'mask' and had a pair of red eyes. Naruto took out his pokedex to find out what pokemon this was.

_Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. When sad or scared, Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signaling its allies_. The voice of his pokedex told him. While all Naruto could do was cheer at the thought of catching such a rare pokemon right off his journey started.

" Treecko were going to beat this pokemon and take our food back." Naruto declared, as he saw his Treecko nodded its head in argument before getting into a battling position, as they saw it sniff the food a few times before opening its mouth getting ready to eat the food. " Treecko use Pound!" he order his pokemon to do. Treecko ran towards Riolu and hit it with its small green tail. Knocking the small dog like pokemon down and saving the food from being eaten by it. It seem like this action caused it too get anger. It quickly stood up and ran towards Treecko, striking it down with a full body charge.

" You okay Treecko?!" Naruto yelled to his pokemon, seeing it being knocked down by such a powerful strike. Treecko simply got back up and shook its body, and then glaring at Riolu for attacking it. Riolu didn't seem to like its glaring one bit, it once again went for a quick full body strike. " Treecko, dodge and then use Pound!" Naruto shouted, seeing it go once again for the same attack. And Treecko followed its order, first by dodging the incoming attack, then using its tail to strike Riolu in the back. Sending it strait down the the ground. Riolu seem to have gotten even madder at the thought of being beat by Treecko.

It ran towards Treecko, but alittle but slower then last time, and instead of using a body charge it held out its palm, and it was aiming for the stomach of Treecko. Just as it was about to make contact with Treecko, a powerful wave of bubbles came out of no where and strike in between the two fighting pokemon. Causing dust to be picked up from the impact of the attack. Naruto looked towards the direction of the attack to see a orange crab walking or running, since it's hard to tell with crabs, towards them. Naruto pulled out his pokedex too find out which pokemon that was.

_Krabby. Lives near the shore. Its average height is about 16 inches. Their pincers break off easily. If it loses a pincer, it somehow becomes incapable of walking sideways._

_Damn! Another pokemon now! _Naruto angrily thought, since he knew Treecko would be no match against two wild pokemon at the same time. Treecko had the same line of thoughts going through its head at the moment. As it stood up and got into a defensive stance, waiting for the other two to make the first strike. It didn't take long for Krabby to reach the dueling pokemon. It surprise every one, when instead of attacking the two it grab both their arms with its pincers and tried to make them shake hands. But his attempted was in vain, as Riolu didn't like the idea of shaking hands with its enemy.

It simply pulled its arm out of his pincer, and gave it the cold shoulder. Krabby didn't seem to like that gesture one bit, if its yelling at Riolu was any indication of that. And before Krabby knew what was going on, Riolu open its palm once again and attack Krabby right on its mouth. This caused Krabby, too skid a few inches from where it was standing, and at the same time angered this crab. The moment it stop skidding from the attack, fire was burning in its eyes, and right there it fired a wave of fast bubbles at Riolu. All of which hit Riolu dead on, hurting the small pokemon but not knocking him out yet.

Now it was the final straw for Riolu, as it run towards Krabby with its open palm, while at the same time Krabby pincers started to glow with energy. And before Naruto or Treecko knew was was going to happen next, the two pokemon collided, causing a very small explosion to happen, and picking up dust as a result of their little attack colliding against each other.

" Treecko, the moment the dust settle use Pound, on the pokemon still standing." Naruto order his Treecko to do, which it nodded its head, as it got ready to pounce on its target. When the dust finally was clearing away, Riolu was flat on its back, with Krabby standing on top of its fallen body. Krabby was celebrating its recent victory, but it celebration was cut short as Treecko appear in front of Krabby and hit him with its tail knocking Krabby down.

" Now use Absorb!" Naruto shouted at his pokemon, as he reach for the back of his pants to pull out two important items, and just like that Krabby was getting its energy sap away from his body. It didn't take long for Krabby to feel the effects of Absorb and Pound, and with a minute after being hit by these two attacks, it fall down on its back.

"POKEBALLS! GO!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, as he threw the two ball size items at the two fallen pokemon, in which both items hit a part of the pokemon body and transforming them into a form of energy and putting them into the poke-balls. The two balls were shaking every two seconds, as the middle of the poke-balls had blinking red lights on them, showing that the pokemon was fighting their capture, but after a minute the two balls stop shaking all together, indicating that the two were caught.

" Yes!! " Naruto shouted, as he ran towards his Treecko and picked him up and twirled him around showing how happy he was at catching two pokemon on his first try. Naruto put down his Treecko and went to pick up his two new pokemon. After getting the Poke-balls and putting them on his belt, he went to retrieve his other items. " Well Treecko its going to be a long journey, but I know we can do it." Naruto confidently told his grass pokemon. Treecko nodded its, before returning back to its poke-ball.

Naruto spent the rest of the day, going towards his first gym leader match, he didn't stop till late at night. For he needed too feed his pokemon and his stomach. During the night all three pokemon almost had another fight, but was quickly stopped the moment the food was presented to them. And all Naruto, could think of is how strange will his journey be.

_**End of chapter**_

_**Yeah I know it was kinda short**_

_**but I wanted it to get done with**_

_**so thanks for every one who has helped this far**_

_**im still open up for suggestion**_

_**of pokemon he should catch**_

_**and im going to need help with Sasuke pokemon too**_

_**so review this chapter and tell me what u though**_

_**and i need beta readers**_

_**so help out their too**_

_**trust me i would love it if you guys help me out**_

_**next chapter**_

_**Naruto arrives at Lavaridge**_

_**but what will happen**_

_**in Flannery, the sadden Flame**_

_**so review**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pokémon and Naruto Cross over time**_

_**so last chapter **_

_**it got a good response **_

_**which is a good thing**_

_**and I also got a good amount of suggestions**_

_**which i like**_

_**and in time**_

_**your going to find out who I picked to be apart of Naruto team**_

_**plus it still gives you time to suggest pokemon for Naruto team in case I change my mind**_

_**any way time for a new chapter**_

_**Chapter 3 Flannery, The Sadden Flame**_

Lavaridge Town is a small, pretty town in the fire region. And it was Naruto first stop, since, he just arrived this morning. While many people believed that a trainer would go straight towards the gym, which only s dumb trainer would do, the smart trainer would go to the pokemon center and heal their pokemon. And Naruto was a smart person / trainer for the most part. So, at this very moment he was heading towards the pokemon center.

Right now, there was one thing Naruto was grateful for, the fact the pokemon centers were recognizable. It was the biggest building in the city with some unique architecture. The center itself was a domed building that seemed like it could house hundreds of pokemon and still have plenty of room for trainers to stay. At least he didn't have to wander around looking like an idiot.

Shaking his head, he walked into the center to come face to face with a rather pretty lady with pink hair wearing a pink nurses outfit.

"Hello" she said kindly. "I am Nurse Joy, how can I help you."

"Hi" Naruto replied with a small bow, best be polite to those who were healing his pokemon, and for it was what was taught to him by his parents to do this action when entering the pokemon center. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, can you please heal my pokemon?" he asked politely, handing over his three pokeball's to the pretty women in pink.

"Of course" the Joy said with a smile, handing the poke balls over to the oval shaped, pink Chansey beside her who was carrying a tray in which the poke balls were set upon. "Will you be needing a room for the night?" she asked the obviously new trainer.

"Yes please" Naruto replied. While he did have more funds than he anticipated, there was no need spending it frivolously if he didn't have to. More money for emergencies was a good thing, you never knew when you might need it after all.

"Okay, great" Joy said, typing a couple things on her computer. "And can I get an ID please?" she asked.

"Sure" Naruto responded, taking his pokedex from his pocket and handing it to the nurse.

"Thank you" Joy replied as she plugged the pokedex into the computer and then handed it back as Chansey re-entered the room. "Okay, you're room is registered" she said. "And you're pokemon are going to be in tip top shape in about a hour or two." she added as she handed Naruto his poke balls back. "Your room is number 45." she also added as she handed him a key. "Break fest should still be serving, lunch is at noon and dinner is served from 6 to 10 P.M., just follow the arrows to find housing area and cafeteria."

"Thank you Nurse Joy" Naruto said with a smile. That had gone on a lot smoother than he could have even hoped. Pokémon centers were really useful for traveling trainers. He followed the conveniently placed signs and easily found the mentioned cafeteria.

It was a good size, and looked like it could seat a couple dozen people comfortably. There were a few trainers eating, but other than that it was pretty bare.

Walking up the front of the room, where there was an area packed with plates full of food, he grabbed one full of roasted toast and mashed potatoes and started walking towards an empty table.

Naruto wouldn't deny the fact that he was hungry, he had been walking for several hours straight after all. Thus, you really can't blame him for digging into his food with gusto. Of course, not everyone felt that way, and many nearby trainers backed away hastily in disgust.

An hour later, a second plate of food. Naruto went to check out the room he was assigned. It didn't take him long to find the room. or to enter the room and see how it looked. The room was basic, just holding a bunk-bed and a couple nightstand. Naruto went to go check out the bed and see how it felted. The bed was comfortable though, an that was all Naruto cared about.

Naruto got up and left, and went to see how is pokemon were coming along on their healing. He want to the lobby and saw that Nurse Joy was still sitting their smiling at every one who passed. It didn't take him long to go up to her and ask. " How are my pokemon coming along?" simple enough question, all trainers were worried about their pokemon.

" Another hour before their fully recovered." She told him in a polite voice. Knowing full well whats going through his mind at the moment. It seem that hearing this answer, Naruto head went down looking at the ground waiting for something to happen. " Hmmm..." she said, hoping to get attention again. Naruto head quickly stood back up and looked at Nurse Joy. " Well why you wait for your pokemon to heal for the remaining hour, why don't you relax at the hot springs?" She told him.

" Hot springs?" Naruto asked, not knowing that their was a hot spring in this town.

" Yes... In this town we have hot springs here. Actually the hot springs are located next door to the pokemon center." She told him, as she pointed to the path that lead to the hot springs.

" Alright, I'm going to the hot springs! " Naruto shouted, as he ran towards the hot springs, not hearing Nurse Joy cries to stop him. And just like that Naruto was gone, leaving Nurse Joy muttering to herself.

" Hopefully he realizes that the hot springs here are Co-ed..." She told herself, as she went back to work.

After a few minutes of Naruto running into the building, and giving a demand to be allowed to soak into the hot springs too the people that work at the hot springs. And placing his clothes in a basket, while, he went to soak his body in the hot springs. Naruto now, was currently in a towel heading for the hot springs, which was filled with some what thick stream but not thick enough to the point to were one couldn't see their hands in front of them, just thick enough that you don't see un-wanted body parts. Once he found the hot spring spot, he took his towel off and put his body in the hot springs. Enjoying the warm water on his body, as it wash away all the tension from his body. Naruto couldn't help but to soak deeper into the hot springs, into his whole body went under the water for a little bit before coming back up, but not in time to hear the doors slide open.

Naruto did not hear the foot steps near the spring, nor did he hear the towel drop, but he did hear when some one gave a joyful sigh of relief. Naruto did hear that but did not think much about it, for he believed that it was some other guy entering the springs. And being the nice guy he was, he was going to introduce himself to the person. Naruto turned to the location of the sound, and the moment he did he wished he didn't.

Their in front of his eyes was the most breath taking site before him. Standing in front of him was a girl, no a women, a very young slim women. With very long fiery hair, that was let down in the springs, and Naruto could also tell that she was fit, since she was standing side ways. Just enough that he see her sides, but not the upper part of her body, for some of the stream was covering those body parts to keep her modest. Naruto couldn't make out her eyes, but he could tell that something was wrong with her, with the way she was standing. It was as someone took the life from her. While normally Naruto would go ask whats wrong, right now with the current conditions that wouldn't be the best action to do. So right now he was backing up,trying to get out before the women in front of him would see him, but like any simple plans it was going to blow up. It blow up on his face, when he some how slip in the water, causing him to fall backwards and his body making the water go up. Alerting the women that their was someone else in the area.

It didn't take long for Naruto to re-emerge from his fall into the water, but the moment he did he saw that the women was a few feet in front of him, using her hands to cover her chest. But she didn't seem to have a angry expression, far from it. Her expression was by the looks of it curious, as though she was wondering who he was. Which might be the case, considering everything.

" Uhhh... hi?" Naruto mange to squeeze out of his mouth, un able to find the right words to say at this very moment.

" Hi to you to." She said to him, not moving from her spot, or moving any part of her body. As now a wave of silence wash over the area.

" Sorry!" Naruto shouted at her, not enjoying the silence that has just come. She seem to have been token by surprise of what he said. " I didn't know that their were other people in her... or that this was the girls side of the hot springs. I would never peak at any girl!"

The women laugh at his outburst. " This *aha* is not the girls side of the hot springs. *aha* " She told him, as she kept laughing, but still finding a way to keep her self cover.

" So... it's the guys?" Naruto asked, not seeing the humor yet. And hearing this, cause her to laugh even harder. It took her a few minutes to calm down and wipe the tears from her eyes.

" The hot springs around here are Co-ed... In other words guys and girls bath together." She told him, understanding that he must be new to this town.

" Oh..." Naruto felt like a idiot for not knowing that, or bothering to hear it from the rest of the people he talked to today. " Well I'm new here... well more like passing through." He told the young women.

" Oh...? What brings you to this town?" She asked him, but in the back of her mind, she had a guess of why he was here.

" Well I'm a pokemon trainer! And I am here to battle the gym leader!" Naruto boosted about. The women raised her eye brow at him.

" Oh so your here to battle me?" She asked him. Naruto nodded his head, as it has not fully sink that she was the gym leader.

" Yes I am here to battle yo... WHAT!" Naruto shouted at her, which cause her to take a step back at his loudness. " Your the gym leader?"

She grinned before saying " Yup... I'm Flannery, the Lavaridge town gym leader." She told him with a little bit of pride in her voice. " Nice to meet you."

" Why are you here?" Naruto asked her, as he was surprise that such a young girl was even a gym leader, let alone in a hot spring.

" Uhmm well..." That pride she had in her voice was now just gone, and replace with sadness. She just put her head down and looked at the water with a far away look. " The other day I faced off against a trainer... normally I'm use too loosing a match here and there, but this time... that one guy beat me with out eve breaking a sweat. But after he beat me I don't know..." Naruto could tell that who ever beat her was a heartless guy to do this to her. Naruto knew that every one loses at some point in their life, trainer or non trainer wise, but he also knew that theirs no reason to rub it in the loosing party face. Theirs no excuse for doing something like that. " Well I guess I have to take you on now... so meet me at the gym in half an hour." She told him, while trying to give him a smile, but no smile formed on her face. After saying that, she started to leave the hot springs before Naruto could stop her and tell her that she didn't have to fight him if her heart was not going to be in the match.

_*** A Half an Hour later ***_

After Naruto changed and was picked up his pokemon from the pokemon center. He was currently heading towards the Lavaridge gym, but as he was heading towards the gym he was stop by a elderly couple. The elderly women was waving at him, and the elderly men seem to have his hands behind his back. Naruto remember seeing them at the hot springs, they did not go into the hot springs but they were in the building.

" Young Man, may I speak to you?" The elderly women asked him. Since Naruto was raised to respect his elders, he nodded his head at her question.

" What is it?" He asked the couple.

" We saw you talking to Flannery." The old women told him, which caused Naruto to have a small blush, but not to be notice by the elderly couple. " What were you two talking about?" she asked him. Naruto told her about how she was feeling down after facing a challenger. And how that after facing him, she did not know if she was cut out to be a gym leader or not.

" I see..." The elderly man commented, as he shook his head understanding the problem at hand. " Thank you young man for trying to cheering up Flannery in her moment of depression."

" Any time." Naruto told the elderly man.

" Hmm mm, I think we should him a reward for trying to help our dear little Flannery." The elderly women said, to her husband. The elderly man nodded his head understanding what she meant and what the reward was. He took his hands from behind his back, too reveal a case, that had a egg in it. He handed the case to Naruto.

" What is this?" Naruto asked, while looking at the case in his arms, in which he saw a egg with a dark blue color and two stripes running on the side of the egg with a light blue shade.

" Its a pokemon egg." The elderly women giggle at his question.

" Well who's in here?" Naruto wanted to know what pokemon was laying in wait in the egg.

" Well that will be a surprise." The elderly women told him.

" Well thank you." He told the elderly couple before giving them a good bye and leaving towards the Lavaridge gym. It didn't take him long to find the gym and head inside. When he enter the building he had yet to see Flannery or any one so far. Naruto looked around the lobby of the building and saw their were many photos of Flannery. Some with her parents he had guessed at seeing how she was smiling with them, and some with a elderly old man.

" Can I help you young man?" A voice called out behind him. Naruto turned around to see the elderly man from the photos standing at the door way.

" Oh I am here to challenge Flannery." Naruto told him, the old man lightly laugh at his answer.

" Well Flannery is getting into the mood to face challengers at the moment." He told Naruto. " Do you know what happen with the last challenger she faced?" He had to ask him. Naruto nodded his head, remembering the story that Flannery had told him earlier. " Do you know what that boy told her after he beat Flannery?" Naruto shook his head, since he remember that Flannery did not tell him that part. " What that boy said after beating her is ' How did a weak trainer like her become a gym leader.' Those were his words to my grand daughter. "

" Damn that bastard!" Naruto growled at hearing the story.

" In some ways I blame myself." Naruto looked at him wondering what he meant by that.

" How?"

" When I retired from my position as a gym leader, I made Flannery the gym leader. Which looking back at now... I think was a mistake on my part... Since she was still a new trainer at the time." He told Naruto, which Naruto was surprise that was her way to become a gym leader.

" I'm sure she has been doing a great job as a gym leader." Naruto tried too cheer him up.

" Well she has, but some of the the trainers that challenge her seem to realize that she is really new when it comes to her position." He looked at a sport in the lobby, were Naruto followed his glaze and saw that their was a bag on the floor.

" Are you planning to kick her out?" Naruto asked, not sure why a bag was on the floor.

" No, my young lad... I was planning of asking her if she wanted to step down from her position as gym leader for the mean time and travel the world and find herself all over again." he told Naruto.

" That seems like a good idea."

" Well I only hope that she agrees with the..."

" Grandpa has any challengers arrived?" A voice shouted, causing the two to look at the source of the sound to see that Flannery was walking towards them in her usual outfit. " Oh hey you did arrive to face me." She said, as she saw Naruto holding the pokemon egg.

" Yup are you ready to take me on?" Naruto asked her, more then ready to take on any one that he will face. Flannery lightly giggle before nodding her head.

" Follow me to the battleground." She told him as she started to walked towards the gyms battle field. The two males followed her to the field. She gave Naruto the directions of were he should stand, while she went to take her place on the battle field. And her grandpa went to go take his place for the match.

" The match between Flannery the Lavaridge gym verse the challenger uhmmm..." Flannery grandfather looked at Naruto, since it just dawn on him that he had yet to learn of Naruto name.

" Naruto Uzumaki of Leaf town." Naruto announce to the elderly man.

" And Naruto Uzumaki of Leaf town will now begin... This match will be a three on three pokemon battle, only the challenger is allowed to switch his pokemon during the match." He announced for the two to hear, while Flannery knew that rules, Naruto did not which means that he had to be told of how the match is meant to go. Both nodded their head. " Now begin!"

" Meg, come on out!" Flannery shouted as she throw out her first pokemon. Out came a Pokémon that appear to consist entirely of magma. It resemble slug, with a pair of bright yellow eyes on short stalks and a small mouth. Naruto put the pokemon egg case down, near his feet, and pulled out his pokedex.

_**Slugma, the Lava Pokémon. Slugma have intensely hot magma which circulates throughout their bodies carrying nutrients and oxygen to their organs.**_

_"Well it's a fire pokemon, but its not the best choice too send out Krabby right away. So... might as well have Treecko and Riolu weekend her other pokemon for the mean time." _Naruto thought, as he pulled out one of his pokeball's and throw out the pokemon in it. " Riolu, head out!" Naruto shouted, as his pokemon took the battle field.

" Let the match begin!"

" Meg, use ember!" Flannery shouted her command, as her pokemon was more then happy to obey the command and shoot small balls of fire at Naruto's' Riolu.

" Use quick attack to dodge her attack!" Riolu using his speed was able to dodge the balls of fire with out taking a single hit. " Use force palm!" and just like that Riolu quickly ran up towards the lava pokemon and used a powerful palm strike too attack Slugma. Slugma skidded a few inches back due to the force of the attack, but it was still standing. Slugma shook its head, shaking off the effects of the attack. " Once again Riolu!" Naruto commanded towards his pokemon. Riolu charged towards ran towards the Slugma once again.

" Meg, use smog!" and just right as Riolu was in front of Slugma, Slugma release its smog attack in the face of Riolu. Causing Riolu too start coughing at the effects of the poisoness mist. " Now follow it up with ember!" And just like that Slumga sent out another wave of small fire balls towards Riolu, and this time hitting Riolu head on, sending the small pokemon to the ground sliding on its back a few inches.

" Riolu!" Naruto cried out to his hurt pokemon.

" Finish it up whit body slam!" And just like that Slagma jump into the air and was aiming to land on Riolu hurt body.

" Riolu get up!" Naruto shouted at his pokemon, but Slagma came crushing down and falling on the spot of were Riolu was laying,causing dust to pick on landing. When the dust settle, Riolu breathing heavily was standing an inch away from Slugma impact zone, surprising every one watching the match.

" Are you alright Riolu?" Naruto asked, and he just got a nod his Riolu as a answer.

" Meg, use ember!" Slumga followed her order and fire the ember attack.

" Use quick to dodge!" Naruto told his small blue pokemon, and Riolu followed the order.

" Meg keep firing."

" Riolu just keep dodging!" and for two minutes Slugma kept firing ember at every direction attempting to hit Riolu, while Riolu used his speed to dodge, but Riolu would not be able to keep this up. As it fell to the ground and started to have a coughing fit, for his lungs were still filled with gas from the smog attack.

" Yes! Now go for body slam!" Slugma jump up and once again attempt to smash Riolu under its body weight.

" Dodge with quick attack!" Naruto shouted, and just like last time Riolu was able to dodge Slugma body slam at the last minute, by using its speed to be behind the lava slug pokemon. " Now use force palm!" Riolu quickly ran up and slam its palm on the back of Slugma head, causing its head to go strait forward and slam into the ground knocking it out.

" Slumga is unable to battle! The winner is Riolu!" Flannery Grand father announce the current results.

" Good job Riolu!"

" Return Meg!" Flannery said, as her pokeball return her lava slug pokemon. " You did a good job time for a long rest." She quietly said to her pokeball, before reaching for her second pokemon. " Mag! Come on out!" It was time for her second pokemon. And just like last time Naruto brought out his pokedex to find out what kind of pokemon he was facing.

_**Magcargo, the Lava Pokémon. Magcargo lives primarally in volcanic regions and occasionally emits the lava from its back that circles its body. **_Announced his pokedex after scanning the new pokemon that was in front of Naruto. And Naruto was slightly worried about facing this new pokemon. As he looked at the appearance of the new pokemon.

Magcargo a large, snail-like Fire-type Pokémon that seem to consist almost entirely out of magma, much like its pre-evolution. However, it has gained a hard shell that seem to be made out of hardened magma. This shell seems to have a circular-shape and has small holes in it that spurts out small flames.

" Let the second match begin!"

" Meg, flamethrower!" And just like that a wave of fire was blasted at Riolu.

" Dodge it! And then use force palm!" Naruto shouted, worried that his pokemon would get seriously hurt if hit by that fire attack. Riolu was able to dodge the fire, and quickly run towards Magcargo. And just like what it did to Slugma, it was able to hit Magcargo with its force palm. But it did not have a great deal of results. Magcargo didn't seem to have felt that attack at all.

" Rioooo!" Riolu screamed in pain, as his entire body suddenly burst into flame, shocking Naruto.

" Meg, body slam!" Unlike Slugma, who kept missing while attempting this attack Magcargo was able to land on its target, knocking it out.

" Riolu is unable to battle! The winner is Magcargo is the winner!"

" Riolu return!" Naruto looked at his pokeball, trying to figure out how Riolu suddenly caught on fire. " How did Riolu catch on fire!" he shouted towards Flannery.

" It's Meg Flame Body ability." She looked over at Naruto, and saw he had a confused expression on his face. " When a Pokémon with Flame Body is hit by a move that makes contact, there is a 30% chance that the attacking foe will become burned. "

" Damn!" Naruto said to himself, now thinking of what to do next. _" If I send out Krabby now there's still a chance that Krabby might fainted... But using Treecko would just hurt him. What was that attack dad told to me use when using a grass pokemon?... Now I got it! Bullet Seed! But Treecko has not been taught that attack yet, damn!... Maybe Treecko will learn to master it while in the middle of combat." _Naruto thought reaching for his second pokeball. " Treecko, head out!" he cried out sending out his first pokemon to battle. And Treecko took his spot on the battle field.

" Let the match begin!"

" Meg flamethrower!" a wave of fire was blasted at Treecko, who gained some fear at seeing the fire heading towards him.

" Treecko use quick attack to dodge that attack and then pound to hit her pokemon!" Naruto command towards his small grass pokemon. Treecko followed his orders, knowing that his trainer was looking out for him. With its speed the blazing fire was not able to hit him, and using that same speed it was right next to Magcargo and with a quick spin Treecko hit Magcargo on the side of its face with a flick of its tail. Magcargo slide a inch back, but it was not enough to take it down.

" Flamethrower Meg!" Treecko was too close too simply ran away from from the attack. And Magcargo was opening its mouth preparing for its attack on Treecko.

" Bullet Seed!" Naruto cried out, hoping that even if it failed, it can lessen the damage done by flamethrower. And just like that the two pokemon attacks collided and resulted in a mini explosion on the field.

" Meg! "

" Treecko!" Both trainers cried out for their pokemon caught in the explosion. And they waited till the dusted settled. It took minute for the dust to settle, but once it did they were both surprise to see what had happen. Both pokemon were knocked out.

" Both pokemon are unable to battle!"

" Return!" both cried out, returning their fallen pokemon to have a long rest in their pokeball's.

" Torkoal, come on out!" Flannery sent out her last pokemon. And Naruto just had to figure out what kind of pokemon it is.

_**Torkoal, the Coal Pokémon. Torkoal burns coal within its body to produce energy. As a defense, Torkoal is able to smoke from its nostrils and its back to confuse enemies.**_

And Naruto had to take a quick look at the appearance of the new pokemon. Torkoal a small, tortoise-like Pokémon with large black rock-like shells with "holes" that glow with a red warmth. Their skin is a reddish brown in color with gray-black bands on their legs and neck. They have long necks and their eyes seem permanently closed. Naruto could see it blowing out smoke from its nostrils and the tops of its backs.

" Krabby head out!" Naruto send out his last pokemon.

" Let the final match begin!"

" Overheat!"

" Bubble beam!" And the two attacks collided, stopping each other mid way.

" Smokescreen!" Torkoal, release a power mist of smoke blinding Krabby. " Rapid Spin!" And out of the smoke a flying shell was coming towards Krabby.

" Krabby try and use bubble beam to knock it off course!" And Krabby fired its attack, but it seem as through it had no effect, as the bubbles were flying in every direction after hitting the spinning shell of Torkoal. And it was not long before Torkoal attack hit Krabby. Knocking it down on its back. But Krabby did not stay on its back for long, it jump back to its feet.

" Overheat!" Another wave of blazing flames were sent towards Krabby.

" Krabby Harden!" Krabby stood its ground, and raised its defense, while enduring the attack till it stop coming towards him. " Now bubble beam!" Krabby fired its powerful bubble attack at Torkoal, hitting it strait in the face. " Now metal claw!" Krabby ran towards Torkoal, as its claws glowed ready to strike down the fire pokemon.

" Withdraw!" Torkoal went into its shell to protect its self from damage. And Krabby hit nothing but its outer shell, not hurting it at all. " Now come out of your shell and throw Krabby into the air!" Torkoal came out of its shell, and buried its head under Krabby's body and threw it into the air. " Now prepare for your most powerful Overheat ever!" Flannery cried out towards its pokemon. Naruto saw it was the perfect chance to take down Torkoal.

" Krabby use Bubble beam towards the air!" Krabby send out its attack, resulting it going back to the ground faster and towards Torkoal. " Now prepare for Crab-hammer." And with a powerful swing of its claw, Krabby slam its claw on to Torkoal head, slamming it to the ground, knocking it out once and for all.

" Torkoal is unable to battle! The winner of this match is Krabby and Naruto of Leaf town." Naruto pick up his pokemon egg case and ran towards his Krabby and was cheering about his first win and his first badge. Flannery return her pokemon, and walked towards Naruto.

" Here's proof of your victory at the Lavaridge gym, the Heat Badge." She told him, as she handed him her gyms badge. Naruto took the badge from her hand and kept celebrating. After ten minutes, Naruto return Krabby in his pokeball and left towards the pokemon center.

" Flannery we have to talk." Flannery grand father said to her.

" What about?" Flannery asked, not knowing what her Grand father wanted to talk about.

" Well its about..."

_*** Three days later ***_

Naruto at this very moment was heading out of the pokemon center, holding the pokemon egg case. " Well its time for me to head out." Naruto said to himself, as he was getting ready to leave the town

" Naruto!" a voice cried out towards him, Naruto turned around to see that Flannery was running towards him with a bag in hand.

" What is it, Flannery?" he asked, as she stop in front of him to catch breath from running. It didn't take her long to catch her breath and looked at him.

" I am no longer the Lavaridge gym leader." she said in a cheerful tone of voice. This seem to surprise Naruto.

" What! But you were a great trainer!" Naruto cried out.

" My grandfather is taking over for the mean time..." She told him, as he raised a eye brow. " So that I can travel around the region." she told him.

" Well that sounds nice." Naruto was not surprise that her grand father was going to do that for his grand daughter.

" And I was thinking I could travel with you... So what do you say?" She asked him, waiting for his answer.

" Yeah! That would be great to have you traveling with me." Naruto told her, with a happy grin on his face. Flannery had a grin on her face. All of a sudden a bright light started to appear. Both looked down to see that the pokemon egg was glowing, meaning that it was getting ready to hatch. Naruto put the egg case down and took the lid off to see what pokemon was going to be born right in front of their eyes.

" Gible." a small voice cried out after the glowing off the egg was done, revealing a small, pudgy dragon with a big mouth filled with sharp teeth. It was dark blue, with a red underbelly that covers its abdomen to the bottoms of its jaws. Also had two horns that resemble jet or plane engines, each with a light blue stripe in the middle. And finally a cut on its dorsal fin Naruto had to see what kind of pokemon just hatch.

_**Gible, the Land Shark Pokémon. Gible once lived in the tropics, and to avoid cold it lives in caves warmed by geothermal heat. **_

" Hey little guy... welcome to the world." Naruto told him, as he watch the small pokemon look around at every thing around him. Naruto extranded his arm to the little pokemon, in which the small pokemon started to poke it. " Welcome to the family. " Gible seem happy hearing that as it jump into his arms. And Naruto took out a poke ball and gently hit Gible forehead with it, putting him into his own pokeball. Flannery was just looking at the scene with a big smile on her face. She knew it was going to be a great journey with him.

_**End of chapter**_

_**Yeah finally done with the chapter**_

_**so review and tell me what you thought**_

_**next chapter**_

_**Shino wants a queen?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pokémon and Naruto Cross over time**_

_**so last chapter **_

_**it got a good response **_

_**which is a good thing**_

_**but now its time for this chapter**_

_**Chapter 4: Shino wants a queen?**_

Naruto and Flannery, since leaving Lavaridge town two days ago, had been traveling through the Ilex Forest trying too reach Azalea town. The sun was hitting through the dense forest around them, giving a calm and serene feel to it. Naruto was ahead of her by five steps and was glaring at the trees, hoping to see something familiar, or at least trying to find a place to rest for a afternoon lunch break and training session. It did not take long for Naruto to find a clearing to rest. It took them two minutes to reach the sport and set up for lunch.

Thirty minutes later, Naruto and Flannery were putting the final touches to their meal. And were about to summon out their pokemon for the meal. Naruto summon out Treecko, Riolu, Krabby and Gible, while Flannery only sent out her one and only pokemon for the mean time Growlithe. The reason why she only had one pokemon on her at this very moment was, when she decided to tag along with Naruto she left every pokemon with her Grandfather, and only taking a newly caught Growlithe with her. Naruto was setting up their bowels to put their food in, while the other pokemon were watching waiting for their food. Naruto took a quick glance at his pokemon and saw that Treecko was still trying to use Bullet Seed.

Two days ago during a training session with his pokemon, Naruto told Treecko to use Bullet Seed, but nothing happen. They kept trying for the rest of the day but nothing happen each time. Flannery soon told him that Treecko probably was able to use Bullet Seed in their match only during the heat of the moment. But since that moment is gone, he does not know how to use it freely. But Flannery did offer him tips of how to master that technique, with help from her Growlithe. Ember and Bullet Seed were similar techniques, so Flannery's Growlithe showed how it used Ember and Treecko mimic Growlithe movements. But in the past two days, Treecko still has not master Bullet Seed, but he was getting better at mastering that technique. Naruto finish putting the pokemon food in the bowels, while Flannery gave Naruto the signal that it was time for lunch, and Naruto nodded his head.

" Lunch time!" Naruto yelled toward the five pokemon. All five pokemon ran toward their bowels, well almost all of them had a bowel. Gible had to eat pokemon baby food. Which meant he had to eat out of a bottle. After he had hatch Naruto went to the pokemon center and asked Nurse Joy what he should do with a baby pokemon. And she told him that at this very moment he could not eat any solid food for a week till his teeth grow in, and she gave him the pokemon bottle to feed his Gible. So when the pokemon ran towards their bowels, Gible ran toward Naruto and took a seat next to him, waiting for his food to be serve to him. Naruto took a bottle out and held it out for his Gible. Gible happily took it from his hands and started to suck on the bottle, enjoying the rich taste of his pokemon food.

Naruto and Flannery started to munch on the food that Flannery had prepare for. Naruto did have to admit, Flannery, was a great cook. Don't get him wrong he knows how to cook for him self, but Flannery cooking was just better then his own. While eating, Naruto was looking at the surrounding trees and saw nothing that seem strange, that was in till he saw one of the trees had something on it.

" Hey Flannery..." Flannery, with a sandwich in her mouth, turned to look at Naruto, wanting to know what he had to say. "... do trees normally have goldish stuff on them?" he ask, in which Flannery took the sandwich out of her mouth and looked at the direction of Naruto view. And she indeed saw that one of the trees had a goldish glob on its side.

" Oh that!" Flannery suddenly remember a old trainers tip she once heard. " It's honey on the side of that tree." She told Naruto, in which he raised a eye brow wondering why some one would waste good honey on a tree. " Putting honey on a tree has a effect of attracting wild pokemon to that location. It's mainly done by bug trainers to find local bug pokemon." She told him. Naruto nodded his head, before standing up and walking towards the tree.

" Is it any good?" he asked her.

" Should be... why do you ask?" She looked up and saw that he was a few inches away from the tree. " Naruto, please don't touch it." Naruto just kept walking towards the honey not listening to the warnings of Flannery. Naruto was just an inch away from the honey, and getting ready to dip his fingers into the honey, closer and closer his hand was coming and he failed to notice a whip coming towards him, in till it was to late and the whip struck him strait on the back of his palm causing a great deal of pain in Naruto.

" OW! OW! OW!" Naruto screamed out in pain, jumping around and shaking his hand, trying to shake the pain away from his hand. " Come on out!" Naruto shouted, still shaking his hand. It did not take long for the bushes to start moving and out came a pokemon. This pokemon resembles a toad or was it a dinosaur, though the patches in its skin cause it to more closely resemble a dinosaur. It had small fangs, and has visible ear insides and pupils. The skin is was a little bit a light shade of blue green. The most notable appearance is that it had a bulb on its back. A pink flower bud with leaves extending. Naruto just had to figure out what pokemon was in front of him.

_**The Seed Pokémon, Ivysaur, Bulbasaur's evolved form. The bulb on its back absorbs nourishment and blooms into a large flower.**_ Naruto was surprise that such a rare pokemon would be out in the wild, and seeing it just made Naruto want to catch it right there.

" Sorry about that Naruto." a voice called out towards Naruto. Naruto turned towards the source of the sound, and saw a figure coming out of the bushes.

" Shino!" Naruto was quite surprise too see his old friend out here in the words. ( Shino is dress up as he currently does in the anime, just don't feel like going into details for his clothing.)

" Yes, it is me." the figure now known as Shino told him.

" Is this pokemon yours?" Shino nodded his head. " Did you have to hit me?" Naruto asked, while pointing towards his injured palm.

" It was his idea." Shino pointed towards Ivysaur, in which it let out a small laugh. Naruto glared out the grass pokemon, while it didn't even seem to care that he was being glared at.

" Well were having lunch... so you should join us." Naruto told him. Shino nodded his head and walked with Naruto towards the sport that Flannery was sitting at. With Ivysaur following behind him. " Flannery this is Shino, Shino this is Flannery." Naruto told them, as he introduce them both to each other. They shooked hands before sitting down. " Theirs plenty of pokemon food." Naruto told him, knowing that his pokemon were probably hungry as well. Shino nodded his head before summoning out his other two pokemon. And when they came out of their poke-balls, Naruto just had to see what kind of pokemon they were.

_**Heracross, the Single Horn Pokémon. Though gentle and docile, Heracross possesses great strength and power, their favorite food is the fresh sap of leafy trees.**_

Heracross are large beetle-like Pokémon covered in a blue exoskeleton. The most notable feature is the large, pronged horn protruding out of its forehead. Heracross has two antennae with spherical tips to the sides of the horn, and elliptical eyes with yellow scleras. Heracross has small spiky extensions on the forearm segments of its exoskeleton, and two claws on its hands. Heracross has a single spiky extension on each thigh, and one pointed toe on its feet. The next pokemon scanned was...

_**Breloom, the Mushroom Pokémon. Breloom is the evolved form of Shroomish. Its excellent footwork gets it within striking distance of its opponent where it unleashes a barrage of punches.**_

Breloom sports an agile shape, similar to a kangaroo or a theropod. It has a mushroom-like green "cap" on its head with visible gills and a round, somewhat berry-like or oak gall-like portion on one side. Breloom's head, neck, and tail are tan in coloration. Naruto had to admit, Shino had caught a few good pokemon so far. Twenty minutes later, after all of them eating, Shino, pulled out his poke gear and seem to check out the time it was.

" Well thanks for the meal, but it is time for me to go." Shino calmly told them, as he return Heracross and Breloom back into their poke-balls and started walking towards the forest with his other pokemon following behind him.

" Whats the rush Shino?" Naruto asked him.

" It's about that time." Shino told him as he kept walking. Naruto was about to question him what he meant about that, when at that very moment a explosion was heard.

" Do you cause that explosion!" Naruto accused Shino. Shino shook his head in disagreement, before running towards the source of the explosion. Naruto shook his head before returning his pokemon and chasing after Shino. Leaving Flannery alone and with the cleaning.

" He's cleaning up when he gets back." Flannery told her Growlithe, in which it happily bark.

_*** With Shino and Naruto ***_

It did not take long for Naruto to catch up with Shino and saw that he was heading towards a location, were the leaves and bushes began to shake and an ominous buzzing could be heard before the forest went silent... And then another loud explosion was heard.

"Get ready," Shino said, pulling out his own Pokéball, "Heracross! Breloom"

"Cross!" Heracross growled.

" Loom!" Naruto pulled out two of his poke-balls and throw out Treecko and Krabby. But it was not long till the forest burst an enormous swarm of Combee, Beedrill, and two other Pokémon Naruto had never seen before.

"It's here!" Shino whispered, "Vespiquen!"

"V-Vespiquen?" Naruto shouted, staring at it. It was as large as he was, if not a little bigger and seemed to have a reddish and black striped dress on, but one could tell that that was part of its body. Its upper body was spherical, with two pairs of wings, two dark claws, and a head with two antennas and a red jewel above two red eyes. That one pokemon was seeming doing battle with another pokemon, while other bug pokemon surround the area and watch the battle between the two. Naruto had to see what the two pokemon were.

_**Vespiqueen, the Beehive Pokémon. Its body is a hive and it raises its offspring with the honey gathered by Combee.**_

Naruto had to take a look at the pokedex image of Vespiqueen and the Vespiqueen in front of him. The image in the pokedex had a yellow body while this one had a reddish body, something was off.

" Shino, is there something wrong with that Vespiqueen?" Naruto asked.

" No there is nothing wrong with it... It's called a shiny pokemon, a very rare thing to come by." Naruto nodded his head understanding that this Vespiqueen was a very rare pokemon too come by. But Naruto had to scan the second pokemon.

_**Gastly, the Gas Pokémon. Although it can sneak in anywhere with its gaseous body, it can also be blown away by wind. **_

Gastly appears to be nothing more that a purplish ball of ghostly matter that is surrounded by a blue glow of smog. Gastly has big, white eyes and a mouth with a pair of fangs in it. And just like Vespiqueen this one was a different color then the one showed in the pokedex. And Naruto realize that there were two shiny pokemon in front of him.

"VES!" Vespiqueen pointed at the duo and let out a loud buzz, causing the insects to fly, their bodies poised to attack.

"Take out the hive!" Shino shouted, "Heracross, Horn-Attack! Breloom, Seed Bomb!"

Heracross charged into the swarm, his horn glowing and pointed forward as he hit multiple Combee and Beedrill. Breloom unleash powerful seeds towards the bugs and knocked large portions of them back.

"Krabby, Bullet seed! Treecko, try and use Bullet Seed!" Naruto ordered.

"KRA!" Krabby yelled as he pointed his claws towards the many bug pokemon in front of them and fired a great deal of forceful bubbles at the bug pokemon. While Treecko tried to fire its Bullet Seed, but nothing came out of its mouth.

" It's alright Treecko, just protect Krabby from any pokemon that would try and attack it from behind." Naruto told his small grass pokemon, which it nodded its head understand what to do for the time being.

"VES!" Vespiquen buzzed, waving her claws at the Pokémon.

The Beedrill threw out their arms and began to fire off a rain of Poison Stings.

"Ivysaur use Razor Leaf!" Shino shouted unleashing his Pokémon that quickly put a stop to the Poison Stings attack. The Beedrill continued to fire away, but Ivysaur kept firing its power Razor Leaf attack stopping all of them in their tracks. " Heracross Horn Attack strait through those Beedrill's!" Shino command as he point at the Beedrill's in front of him and Naruto. Heracross did that command perfectly. But by the looks of it the Vespiqueen was not paying attention to them, instead it kept doing battle with the Gastly. When Vespiqueen fired Power Gem, Gastly, fired a shadow ball, causing a small explosion. While Vespiqueen was getting angry with this pokemon, Gastly was just laughing its head off.

While those two pokemon were busy fighting, a Beedrill was able to get past the other pokemon, and was aiming to strike Naruto in his back. It was all in slow motion for Treecko, watching the Beedrill getting closer and closer to his trainer, then something awoken in Treecko. He open his mouth and took aim and release the new found energy in him. He fired his Bullet Seed attack at Beedrill and hit it head on. But, Treecko, did not stop right there, he could firing at everything in the air not stopping. Naruto turned around and saw Treecko was firing his Bullet Seed attack.

" Good Job Treecko!... Alright Shino it looks like all the bugs have been token care of." Naruto turned to looked at the remaining two pokemon. " Lets take care of them." Just as Naruto was about to send a command to his pokemon, Treecko started to glow. Naruto turned to see what was happening to his Treecko and saw that his body was slowly changing. The light finally died out, and when it did Treecko shouted its name.

" Grovyle!" Treecko shouted its new name and Naruto just had to see what his pokemon had just become.

_**Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Grovyle is the evolved form of Treecko and live deep within forests. Known as tree climbers, they jump easily from one tree to the next. Grovyle is well known for its dexterity in the treetops, as it is often seen jumping from branch to branch. Even the fastest of Pokémon cannot catch a Grovyle in wooded areas. **_

Naruto had to look at his new pokemon from head to toe. Grovyle has a more dinosaur-like appearance than its previous form, Treecko. Grovyle's hands have two claws, its feet are more bird-like and its two tails now have a leafy appearance. Grovyle has three long leaves on its wrists and a large leaf on top of its

" Congrats Naruto... Ivysaur use Energy Ball!" Shino command his grass pokemon, his pokemon gathered energy into its mouth and fired a greenish ball of energy towards Vespiqueen, but in the last second a dark ball of energy slam into Ivysaur attack stopping it dead in its tracks.

" Naruto can you please take out Gastly." Naruto nodded his head knowing that catching Vespiqueen was something that Shino really wanted to do. " Ivysaur Energy Ball once again!" While Ivysaur was charging up his attack, Naruto, saw that Gastly was doing the same thing.

" Oh no you don't! Grovyle! Bullet Seed now!" Grovyle jump over Naruto's head and fired his attack at Gastly, stopping him from gathering the energy needed for his attack. " Pokéball! Go!" Naruto shouted, as he throw a poke ball at the hurt form of Gastly, while giving Shino the signal to go and head for Vespiqueen. Ivysaur finish charging up his attack before firing it towards Vespiqueen. The attack hit Vespiqueen head on, but she shook the attack off before small balls of energy started to gather around her body and fire at Ivysaur.

" Dodge that attack!" Ivysaur did just that, not being hit at all. " Use Vine whip and wrap it around its body!" Ivysaur summon its vines and tied them around her body. " Now slam her down!" Ivysaur put a great deal of strength into its whips and brought down the Vespiqueen. " Pokéball! Go! " The poke ball hit Vespiqueen, and brought it in. The ball fall down to the ground, and started to strike, three seconds later and three shakes later the poke ball stop.

" Thank goodness." Shino quietly told himself as he went to pick up the poke ball. " And Congrats on your new caught Pokémon Naruto." Shino told him, and he got a blank expression. Shino pointed to the spot were a lone poke ball was laying on the ground.

" Oh I caught that Gastly!" Naruto was shooked that he caught it, when he did not mean to. " I just toss that poke ball to stop Gastly from getting in your way." Naruto went to pick up the poke ball. " But what was all this about?" he asked Shino.

" For the past few days, that Gastly was causing trouble for this Vespiqueen... But I was never able to stop their fights... In till today, thank you Naruto." Shino return his Heracross and Breloom before shaking hands with Naruto and walking off. " See you again Naruto." He yelled as he left.

" Weird guy... but he's still a nice guy." Naruto told himself, before returning his pokemon and heading back to were Flannery was waiting. It took Naruto some time to find the spot, but when he did Flannery told him he was cleaning up the site, while she went to set up her tent.

_*** Next Morning ***_

Flannery was slowly waking up, and as her eyes were getting use to the sun shine, she saw that she was looking into big wide eyes. She stood up, and when she did the pokemon sleeping next to her, floated into the air and lick her face. Making her scream and ran out her tent. While she was running away form her tent, Naruto was waiting out side laughing his butt off.

" Thanks Gastly! HAHA. Your going to fit in." Naruto told his ghost pokemon as it came out the tent, joining Naruto in his laugh.

It was not long till Flannery came back, cracking her knocks and chasing Naruto around the camp site. Naruto kept laughing and shouting that she should put some pants on, since she was chasing him in her tank top and panties. This was going to last for a while till Flannery got her hands on Naruto's neck.

_**End of chapter**_

_**well review and tell me what you thought**_

_**of My Naruto and X-men Evolution crossover is on hold till I read the next chapter of Naruto**_

_**I want to see what Naruto's mother has to say about her being the past host.**_

_**The next chapter in that story is going to show some of the past for Naruto **_

_**so thats why I can't update that till I read that chapter.**_

_**but review and tell me what you thought of this chapter **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pokémon and Naruto Cross over time**_

_**so last chapter **_

_**it got a good response **_

_**which is a good thing**_

_**but now its time for this chapter**_

_**and I will tell every one why it has been so long since I last updated**_

_**Chapter 5: Caves and stones**_

It was quite all around the large and beautiful Ilex Forest, but since it was just the morning were every one and everything was just waking up, the peace and quite was a very pleasant sound for many in the morning. But at this moment a long haired red head was about to wake every one up in her scream range.

" AHHHHHH!" this red head let out a scream so loud, that even some Pokémon with sound proof were effective by this scream. Bird Pokémon were flying away from the area and some Pokémon and people that were still asleep jump up with a start. And for a blonde haired male teenager, that one scream was one he was well familiar with. The blonde haired male ran out his tent not noticing his current state of appeal and ran to look for his red head partner and see what kind of danger she was in at this moment.

" What is it!" the blonde shouted, as he found his red head partner standing nearing a cooking pot and seem to be screaming towards the heavens. " What's... what's going on Flannery?..." the blonde haired male asked his friend, seeing as though there was no real danger at this moment. Just a young women screaming at nothing and looking crazy for doing so. Flannery turned her head towards her friend, ready to tell him what she was doing at this very moment, but...

" AAAAAHHHHH!" she just let out another scream, as she saw something on her friend that she wish she didn't have to see. It took a few minutes for every thing to calm down and to have Flannery stop screaming at every thing in the morning.

" Alright can you now tell me why you were screaming?..." he asked, with a small blush on his face and now having put his pants on.

" Well the first time I scream was because I realize that that I haven't caught any Pokémon as of yet..." she let out a small sigh before going on. "... the second time I scream was because, Naruto, you had your _little friend _standing at attention..." she told him, with her own little blush, which cause Naruto to lock down in a little bit of shame and embrassment.

" Can we talk about you not having any new Pokémon as of yet? " Naruto asked her, not wanting to talk about his_ little morning problem_.

" Sure... Why not. " She told him, looking at him waiting to see what he wanted to say about that problem.

" So you just want to catch fire Pokémon?... Or are you going to try and catch a wide different types of Pokémon? " Naruto asked her. Since she has yet to tell him what she was planning to do on catching new Pokémon.

" Well I want to have Pokémon that can use fire attacks... " Flannery told him, then adding. " Having only fire Pokémon is nice and all, but... it's kinda boring and easy to know how to counter against. "

" Well I understand what you mean. But its kind hard to know if a Pokémon can learn fire attacks. " Naruto told her, knowing full well that there are many trainers out there that catch just certain types of Pokémon.

" I know! But... AHHH! " She scream in frustion, before standing up and walking towards her bag. She picked up her bag and then ran from the camp site. " I'm going to go and find and catch a Pokémon! " She yelled out, as she left the camp site, leaving Naruto alone at there spot. Naruto just shook his head, before going to put the fire out and stop the cooking pot from over flowing with hot food.

_*** With Flannery ***_

Flannery had been running for five minutes and had yet to find any kind of Pokémon. And that just got her mad, she really wanted a new Pokémon now. After another minute of running she came across a large cave. Now normally trainers were told not to enter caves with out having the right supplies, but right now Flannery wasn't thinking on those lines. All she was thinking about was finding a new Pokémon, and catching it. So she ran into the cave, not stopping for a moment, all the while thinking that a new Pokémon was about to be hers.

_*** With Naruto ***_

It took some time for Naruto to put the fire out and get the cooking pot off the fire and onto a nearby table to rest on. Almost after doing these task, Naruto quickly changed and grab his bag and ran towards the direction that he saw Flannery ran to. But, Naruto, realize something. And that was he had no clue where Flannery could of have gone too. The forest was a very big place, and the Ilex Forest was one of the biggest forest in the world, with its many trees mazes, its random placed caves and a few other things. It was well known that in order to get out of the Ilex Forest safely, a person should carry a map, a flying Pokémon, and a few days of supplies. Good thing Naruto had all three of those things. Gastly can fly, just because it doesn't have wings doesn't mean it can't fly. Gastly float into the air, but that was still flying. The thing is,Flannery, did not have a flying Pokémon. Which meant that it was easier for her to get lost in this giant forest. And Naruto knew that he needed to find her fast, before they both get lost in this forest.

After a few minutes of running, Naruto, came across the cave that Flannery went into little bit earlier. Just as Naruto was about to enter the cave, he started to hear noises coming from the bushes. Naruto turned around and saw a small Pokémon emerge out of the bush, and Naruto took out his pokedex to see what kind of Pokémon was in front of him now.

_**Magby, It is found in volcanic craters. Its body temperature is over 1,100 degrees Fahrenheit, so don't underestimate it. **_

Magby is a small, red, salamander-like creature with a human stance. It only has a short tail that doesn't have a flame on it. Magby has a flame-shaped, yellow spot on its stomach, a single spike on its back and stubby arms. Magby's head is covered with large lumps that resemble hair. It has a ring of black coloration on its neck. Naruto remember hearing that wild Magby's were hard to find. And Naruto knew that he should catch it, but something was wrong with this Magby. This Magby was heading on to its stomach, as though it hasn't eaten in days. While its a duty for a trainer to catch as many Pokémon as a trainer could, it was also there duty to protect and help wild Pokémon when ever possible.

Naruto watch as this wild Magby took a few steps, before falling over and landing on his butt, and resting one hand on its stomach. Naruto could hear his stomach let out a growl, truly showing that he was indeed a hungry little Pokémon. Naruto didn't like to watch this little guy suffer, so he did what any good guy would do, he grab his bag, open it up, and pulled out a bag of cookies for this Pokémon.

" Here eat this. " He told the small Pokémon, as he open the bag for the small Pokémon and put it down near the Pokémon. He knew that some Pokémon at times would not accept any help from humans, but right now he was hoping that this Pokémon would just take the cookies and eat them. Magby happily grab the bag and gave them a small sniff before digging into the bag of cookies. Naruto just let out a small laugh, before standing up. " Enjoy them little Magby... I have something to do right now... " He said, as he ran into the cave.

A few minutes of running into the cave, he came across a fork in the cave. Now this is were it gets very dangerous to pick a route, since Naruto didn't know which was to go he took the one on the right. Since he believed that's the route Flannery would of chosen for herself, he went further inside the cave hoping to find Flannery soon.

_*** With Flannery ***_

Flannery did not pick the right route, no she choose the left route in the cave. But right now she still has yet to come across any kind of Pokémon, which only got her even madder. She got so mad that she kick a random rock. But the thing is a rock verse a foot, a rock will always win. So she was left jumping up and down holding onto her foot.

" What is that rock made of?" she ask herself, as the pain started to slowly fade away. She walked towards the rock to see what kind of rock she hit, and the moment she look over to see what she hit. She saw that a bright stone was laying near the stone she just hit. She picked it up to get a closer look at it. The stone was a fiery red color, in the middle of the stone it seem like fire was capture as the stone had the image of a fire all over it. " Wait!... This is a fire stone!... YAY! " she was screaming at the top of her lungs, which seem to awake one Pokémon. And before she knew it a small figure was walking towards her.

" CUBONE! " Flannery looked down to see a Cubone at her feet. Cubone appears to be a small, brown theropod-like Pokémon, that constantly wears a skull (supposedly the skull of its mother) like a helmet. The skull masks its true face from view, which makes it a puzzlement for many Trainers and researchers. It carries another bone, which it uses to attack with moves like Bone Club. Cubone has a plump body with a paler-colored underbelly, with strong, clawed limbs to carry its bone as a weapon around wherever it goes. Cubone has a single, nailed toe on each foot, with two spikes on its back. A small tail is also present for balance, but it can be used for attacking.

_*** With Naruto at the same moment ***_

Naruto was just having the same luck as Flannery, expect he wasn't looking for a Pokémon, he was looking for a girl. But at this moment this cave was really giving him a hard time. He kept walking around the trail of the cave hoping something will happen. But as he walk down the cave, he notice that something was sticking out of the cave wall, something un-natural. Naruto slowly walked over to the strange piece and saw that it was a stone or something on those's lines. But it was stuck in the wall, so he grabbed the stone and started to wig it around trying to remove it from its spot. It took Naruto a minute of wigging the stone around before it came out of the wall. Naruto looked at the stone in his hands to see what he just took out.

The stone looked more like a fossil, as there was a picture of a head all over the stone. But nothing else, that he could make out. _" Didn't dad say its a good idea to keep the fossils that you find on the road... Since they can be brought back to life and become a powerful Pokémon for a trainer?... " _Naruto asked himself, trying to remember what his dad use to say about fossils. _" Wait!.. Yeah thats what he told me... So I might as well keep it now, who knows it could be a fossil of a legendary Pokémon. " _He told himself, as he put the fossil into his bag, and kept walking trying to find Flannery. A minute later, Naruto, heard a scream in the cave. A faint scream, sounding as though it was coming from the other side. And it click for Naruto that Flannery had pick the other route. Naruto ran back aiming to get back to the fork towards the cave and maybe save Flannery if she was in trouble.

_*** Flannery ***_

Flannery and that wild Cubone were having a glaring contest. But as they were having there little match, they started to hear the flapping of wings. They both turn to see what was causing that noise and saw that a swarm of Bat's were heading in there direction.

"ZUUUUBATTTT! " The swarm of bat's let out a high pitch screech. Zubat is a small, blue bat-like Pokémon. It has two long, skinny legs. Zubat's face lacks any eyes and a nose. The insides of Zubat's ears and undersides of its wings are purple. Zubat's wings are supported by elongated 'fingers', and four teeth can be discerned from inside its mouth, two on the lower jaw and two on the upper. Flannery and Cubone looked at each other, and then looked at the Zubat's heading for them, before running away, trying to avoid the small bat's.

While running they came to the fork of the road were Flannery saw Naruto running towards her. She did the one thing that any normal person would do in this kind of problem. " RUN THE OTHER WAY! " She screamed at him, while not stopping hoping to get back at the entrance of the cave and away from the Zubat's. Naruto looked to see why, Flannery, had told him to run away and saw a swarm of Zubat's heading towards him. Naruto quickly stop running and turn around and started to run back towards the entrance of the cave.

After a few minutes of running, all three started to see a faint form of light, showing that the cave entrance wasn't far away from were they were currently at. But just as they about to ran outside, Cubone trip over its feet and fell down on its face. Resulting in Flannery to trip over its fallen body and hitting the floor. Naruto stop and tried to pick Flannery's body, but it was too late, the Zubat's were all too close by now and one was about to attack the three. Inch by inch the Zubat was getting closer and closer and and it was a few inches away from hitting Naruto in the face, when a stream of fire hit the Zubat.

The Zubat fell down, knock out. Naruto and Flannery looked up and saw that a Magby was standing a few feet away from them. Rage was all over its face, and it seem to be glowing in a fiery rage. " Magby! " Naruto cried out, as he was worried about the small fire Pokémon. Magby took a few steps forwards before letting out a huge vortex of fire. Hitting all the Zubat in the cave and burning them, knocking them all out.

" Thank you, Magby! " Naruto said, as he picked up Flannery who picked up Cubone. Magby smiled and walked over to Naruto and then started to pull his pants leg. Naruto bend down to see what the wild Magby had wanted. Magby pointed at the poke balls around Naruto waist. " Do you want to come along Magby? " Magby happily nodded its head, as Naruto pulled out a empty poke ball and Magby slammed both its small hands on it. Magby was consumed in a bright red light before entering the poke ball. The poke ball shook three times before stopping. Naruto smiled at his new Pokémon, but his celebration was short lived as a club came and hit his stomach. Naruto holding onto his stomach look to see that Cubone was the one who had thrown the club at him. And Cubone seem to be mad as it was thrashing about.

" Come out Growlithe! " Flannery shouted as she throw her poke ball out, and her fire dog was out and ready to battle.

" What out you doing Flannery?" Naruto asked her, trying to regain his breath.

" I'm going to catch him, that's what I'm doing." She told him, before turning to look at Cubone. " Fire spin! " she told her Pokémon, as Growlithe let out a vortex of fire aiming for Cubone. Cubone threw its club at the vortex stopping it in its track. The club went back to Cubone, and he threw it again at Growlithe. " Dodge it! " Growlithe jump over the club and charge towards Cubone. " Fire Fang! " Growlithe bit onto the top of Cubone head and hit it with its fire attack. Cubone let out a scream of pain, but the club came back hitting Growlithe in the back. Growlithe fell down to the ground. Cubone arms were now consumed in fire and it threw a punch straight down onto Growlithe body. But it had no effect, instead Growlithe stood up, his entire body glowing with power. " Over heat! " Growlithe let out a big burst of fire hitting Cubone dead on, knocking it out. A poke ball was thrown and it hit Cubone straight on. The ball shook three times before stopping. Flannery jump up and down cheering at her newest Pokémon caught. While Naruto just smiled at how happy she was of catching a new Pokémon.

_**End of chapter**_

_**so what did you think**_

_**review and tell me**_

_**and well every one do me a favor and review my new story **_

_**Stars**_

_**if you do I will do you a favor**_

_**just name it**_

_**I have had some personal stuff coming up lately that's why I haven't updated as of yet.**_

_**so please review both stories **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Alright its time for this chapter to begin**_

_**Yeah have been updating non stop to Stars right... well people check it out... its an amazing story... trust me and every one that has favored it, so many people enjoy that story... its better then you guys think**_

_**in case people didn't understand**_

_**Naruto is in a region called the Fire region**_

_**that means that**_

_**that the gyms are now in different order... and different region on together... read the first chapter... because that's where I really explain it...before I start read the bottom of this story**_

_**I have some stuff for you guys to read and to vote on **_

_**and also I changed the pokemon line up for Bugsy**_

_**he has two pokemon that he didn't own in the game or in anime**_

_**reason why**_

_**to make him a harder person to beat**_

_**so lets get this chapter on the way**_

_**Chapter 6: Mommy Bug...**_

_**...**_

_*** Last time ***_

" I'm going to catch him, that's what I'm doing." She told him, before turning to look at Cubone. " Fire spin! " she told her Pokemon, as Growlithe let out a vortex of fire aiming for Cubone. Cubone threw its club at the vortex stopping it in its track. The club went back to Cubone, and he threw it again at Growlithe. " Dodge it! " Growlithe jump over the club and charge towards Cubone. " Fire Fang! " Growlithe bit onto the top of Cubone head and hit it with its fire attack. Cubone let out a scream of pain, but the club came back hitting Growlithe in the back. Growlithe fell down to the ground. Cubone arms were now consumed in fire and it threw a punch straight down onto Growlithe body. But it had no effect, instead Growlithe stood up, his entire body glowing with power. " Over heat! " Growlithe let out a big burst of fire hitting Cubone dead on, knocking it out. A poke ball was thrown and it hit Cubone straight on. The ball shook three times before stopping. Flannery jump up and down cheering at her newest Pokemon caught. While Naruto just smiled at how happy she was of catching a new Pokemon.

Currently the two were at the pokemon center of Azalea town. Naruto and Flannery, had just arrived into town, after a day and a half traveling through the woods. Like any travelers, they did the first thing that they could think of, and that was to rush to the pokemon center, to score a free meal from them. They were human after all, and did think of getting food in themselves before others. There pokemon were safe, they did have enough food for there pokemon, and for themselves. But the promise of free food, was just to good to pass by.

That didn't mean that after they gotten there free meal, they didn't give there pokemon to Nurse Joy, and have her treat them. They did give them to her, and currently the eight pokemon were in the medical lab. Now while the pokemon were away, there trainers had to do something of major importantance. Currently, Naruto, was the one doing it, alone in the bathroom. And after, about; fifth teen minutes of being alone in the bathroom, he was exiting the bathroom.

" Ahhh, there's nothing like a hot shower, after a long day of traveling. " Naruto comment on, as he dried his hair off with one towel, had another wrap around his waist. He had the towel covering his eyes, and kept it over his head, as he walked into the room he was renting for his stay in Azalea Town. It was nothing more then an average room, that any trainer gets when they stay at the pokemon center.

" Is there any hot water left? " A voice comment on, when he entered the room. Naruto stop walking, and look around the room to see who had spoken. It didn't take him long, to see that it was Flannery that had spoken to him. Her eyes were glued to a book that was in her hands, but as of right now, she didn't notice the state that Naruto was in.

" Why are you in here! " Naruto shouted, not ready to deal with her after stepping out of the shower; but then again, he, wasn't ready to deal with anyone the moment he step out of the shower. Most people weren't.

" We are sharing the same room... Or did you already forget? " Flannery told him, her eyes never leaving the book, in her hands, for a second. Which might be a good thing, due to the fact that Naruto wasn't wearing anything besides one towel.

" No! I did not forget! But, why are you in here! " Naruto ask her again, his voice slightly raising. It was true that he didn't forget that they were sharing the room, it was just that, he thought that Flannery was going to go out and do something on her own, while he took the shower. Not, sitting in the room by her self, and reading some book.

" I had no were else to go after our free meal, so I decided to go and rest on one of the bed's in _our_ room. " Flannery told him, in a matter of fact tone of voice. While at the same time, her head was slowly leaving the books protection.

" But, you heard the sound of the shower going didn't you! " Naruto shouted at her, as most showers were generally loud, when they were going. Flannery gave him a light glare, not happy that he kept shouting at her for such a silly little problem in her eyes. But then again, when your raised near a hot spring, people being half naked, or walking around in towels, becomes a common sight. And eventually, the people living in that town forgets that many others living outside of there town, don't find that to be a okay thing in real life.

" Yeah, but, I thought you were going to change in the shower room. "

" Why, would I do that? " Naruto question her, a eye brow raised.

" Since, most people, traveling with a person of the opposite gender, most of the time, would think to change in a private area... You know like how, I change in my sleeping tent, while you change in _your_ sleeping tent. " Flannery gave him the prime example, since, she believe that was the only way he could relate too all this mess.

" But, I though you were going to go and look around the town! "

" I was, but since, I know you don't know this place like me, I thought we could do it together! " Flannery shouted at him, giving him a taste of his own shouting. Something which she believe that he needed to receive.

" Yeah... but, but, but... " Naruto knew he had lost this little verbal fight; but a part of his brain tried to make him come up with a come back, as to why he would walk out in a room he was renting in nothing more then just a towel.

" Now, go change in the shower room, so that I can take a shower for myself. " Flannery command to him, as she pointed to the door. Naruto didn't move, his mind still couldn't believe that he had lost his verbal fight against her. Flannery seeing his far away empty expression, did the only thing that she could think of at that moment, she flicked him on his forehead.

" What was that for! " Naruto shouted at her, rubbing the spot that she just hit.

" Because, you weren't moving! " Flannery shot back at him, " Now, no more shouting! Get your clothes, and change in the shower! " She commanded to him. Naruto nodded his head, and quickly grab some clothes, before heading back into the shower to change. Five minutes later, Naruto, step out of the shower, fully dress. Just as he step out of the shower Flannery, pushed him out of the way and closed the door behind her. A second later, the sound of clothing hitting the floor, and the sound of running water, went through the room.

" Well, I think she's going to be out of my hair, for about an hour. " Naruto comment to himself, knowing that it was pointless to wait in the room by himself, if his only friend was busy at the moment. He shook his head, before leaving the room, thinking of what to do in the mean time. He walked down the halls, thinking to himself.

_*** 50 minutes later, with Naruto ***_

" Yeah, I made it to Azalea Town safety mom. " Naruto said over the video chat phone, as he felt that it was time to call his parents and give them a news report about his journey. He found out that his dad was out of the town, doing some kind of research on some pokemon. Which only meant, that he could only talk to his mother right now.

" Awww, I'm so proud of you. One gym badge, and six pokemon already! That is a good start for any beginning trainer. " Kushina told him, a great sense of pride could be heard in her tone of voice.

" Thank, mom. " He smiled at her, happy that he made her proud.

" So any cute girls you have seen so far? " Now, it was time for her to tease him.

" Wait... What! " Naruto nearly jumped out of his seat. He should of known, that some how, his mom was going to be bugging him about any girls that he might of seen on his travels. Granted, that he did see some cute girls walk around in the past town he was in. And even saw one of them in nothing more then, with well nothing at the time. But with the stream covering up what any guys normally wanted to see, it wasn't much of a victory.

" Have you seen any cute girls yet? " She repeated the question, a wide smirk appearing on her face, an on the scene.

" Why... why do you want to know? " Naruto didn't want to say anything that his mother was going to turn around on him.

" Well, I plan to become a grand mother one day, and I have to make sure that my son is keeping an eye out for any cute girl that he might see. " She told him, in a matter of fact tone. A tone that, Naruto, was starting to hate now.

" Well, if I see any cute girl. I don't think it would last. "

" Oh why? "

" Because, I'm traveling! " Naruto said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" So, what's your point? " She lazily told him, not seeing the big problem he would be in.

" The point is... "

" Hey, Naruto, do you know if our pokemon are done being treated by Nurse Joy? " A voice ask, as someone was walking towards the blonde in question. Naruto turned around and saw that it was the one and only, Flannery, that had ask him that question. She finally stop behind Naruto, not noticing that he was on the video phone chat. She leaned over his shoulder, and looked at him, waiting for his responses to her.

" I haven't talk to Nurse Joy yet. " Naruto replied back, kind of forgetting the important conversation he was having over the phone with a certain person.

" Why? " She ask him, still not noticing what he was doing before she came into the picture.

" Well, I was talking to my mom. " Naruto explain to her, pointing a finger to the video scene.

" To your who? " Flannery followed his finger, and saw that he was indeed talking to a very young looking women, with some of the most beautiful red hair she had ever seen.

" I approve. " Kushina shouted through the phone. The two jumped back a little bit, surprise with her sudden out burst and strange comment. Naruto being the one with the phone in his hand, had to ask her.

" What do you approve of? "

" That you can date this nice red head! " Naruto eyes widen, and the phone slowly fell out of his hands.

" What it's nothing like that! " Naruto quickly brought the phone back to his mouth, and tried to defend himself and Flannery. But judging by the looks of it, she had already made up her mind about Flannery. And that was not a good thing in Naruto's mind.

" Stop trying to deny it! " His mother shouted through her phone. Naruto had to move the phone away from his ear, as his ear drums couldn't take her consent yelling. " What is her name? " She repeated the question, knowing getting a little edgy that her own son had yet to tell her anything juicy for her to use later on in his life.

" Why would I tell you her name?... Especially when there's nothing going on between us? " Naruto ask him mom, not trying to hurt her feelings, but trying to stop her from doing anything rash. And knowing his mother at this point, rash was something that she was prone to do. And at the same time, happening that her rash moment wasn't going to be an embarrassing moment for him.

" I'm your mother! Answer the damn question! " Seem like she gotten mad with his responds to her. Before Naruto could say anything to her, Flannery, took that as her cue to answer Kushina herself. Flannery used her hips to knock, Naruto, out of his chair, and catch the phone. She took his spot on the seat that he was sitting on and was now facing Kushina.

" Flannery is my name... and there is nothing going on between me and your son! " Flannery really didn't want rumors to get out about any of this. And she preyed that, Kushina, would keep her mouth shut, if she heard that one sentence coming from her. Kushina looked at her, one eye brow raised, and some how Flannery, got the idea that she was being judge from the expression on her face.

" Sure there isn't... " Flannery could hear the teasing in her voice.

" There is nothing going on! " Flannery screamed, as some people walking by, just gave her strange looks. But they said nothing, and just kept walking, trying to enjoy there peace at the pokemon center. And, they also knew, that it was better to mind there own business then too get into the business of other people. Since, some were kind of crazy.

" What ever you say... " Kushina told her in a sing song tone of voice. That only seem to cause, Flannery, face to turn a bright shade of red. Her face was so bright, that it was matching the color of her hair.

" There's nothing! " Flannery face was pressed to the video scene, as though, she was trying to go through the scene and say all this personally to Kushina. Then again who could blame her for acting like this. It's not every day that a crazy women accused you of being in a relationship with there child. Well she was crazy in Flannery opinion.

" I have to go now. " Kushina told her with a wide grin on her face. And that only made Flannery panic even more. She knew that she was using the perfect moment to escape from all this.

" Wait! " Before Flannery could say any more, Kushina, hung up on her. Leaving nothing but an empty blank scene, and one very embarrassed girl in her seat. The phone slowly fell out of her hand, as the red head, could still remember the wide grin on Kushina face.

" You know, you have a fat butt... " Naruto should of known when to keep his mouth shut. He was rubbing his head, and his back, since, the impact of Flannery little hip attack did hurt him. He brought his head up to see what Flannery was doing at the moment, and he then notice it. Slowly Flannery, was walking towards him, a dark aura surrounding the girl.

" What did you say?... " She growled out, and at that very moment, Naruto, realize something. He should of kept his mouth shut. And he also knew, that no one was going to save him from the wrath of Flannery. No one tried to stop the red head from thrashing the blonde. All nearby people, were to afraid to try and help him. They were scared for there own safety. The silent screams of the blonde haired boy, was all that was needed for them to stay away form there little fight in the pokemon center.

_*** Half an hour later ***_

" I'm afraid of you now... " Naruto spoke up, since the thrashing he got from Flannery. His head had a small roll of bandages going around it, and he was holding one of his arms due to the pain that was going through it. Hurting, but not to the point that it was going to effect him later in the day. Flannery really packed a powerful right hook, and a powerful kick.

" Well, I'm sorry... I guess I kind of went a little overboard with the whole beating you up and all... " Flannery tried to laugh it off, hoping that some how he would forgive her for her little beating. A little beating, that was quite serious to, Naruto, though.

" A little? " Naruto stared her down, not happy with how she was trying to laugh this entire event off.

" Okay I went major overboard. But, in my defense, you did say I had a fat butt! "

" Alright! I'm sorry! " Naruto put his hands up in the air in defeat. " So, let's just move on... " Naruto, just, no longer wanted to talk about the events that had gone by.

" Agree. " Flannery nodded her head. The two walked for a minute, before something came to Naruto's mind. " Hey, Flannery, can I ask you something? " This one question, was really important to Naruto.

" Sure... Why not... " She told him, walking by his side, waiting for what ever he was going to ask her.

" What kind of trainer is the Azalea Gym leader? " Naruto needed information, on his next opponent; and, who better to ask then a former gym leader. Since, in his mind, he believed that all gym leaders talked to one another, and told each other what kind of pokemon they own.

" Hmmm... What kind of trainer is the Azalea Gym leader?... " Flannery repeated the question, as she stop walking, and rested her hand on her chin. " ... The Azalea Gym leader name is Bugsy. His name is kind of a dead give away of what kind of pokemon he likes to use. But, besides that, the only other thing I can really remember about him, is that he is one tough trainer to battle against. " Naruto nodded his head.

" Is there anything else you can tell me about him? " Naruto wanted as much information on this guy as possible.

" Hmmm,... well there are some rumors going around saying that he has caught a few new bug pokemon. Some of these rumor's even say, that these Bug pokemon are able to beat Fire and Flying pokemon. Two of the worst elements that Bug pokemon ever fight against. " And that was all that Flannery knew. Naruto brought his hand to his mouth and thought about something else.

" Do I stand a chance against him? " He needed to know his odds against the bug trainer.

" Honestly... you don't have a good chance... " Naruto looked at her, waiting for her to further explain her reasons for saying that. He didn't like that she would just say that, but knew that she must of had a good reason as to why.

" ... Your Grovyle wouldn't be able to take many hits from his Bug pokemon. And since he's a Grass pokemon, he's already weak to Bug attacks. Riolu, doesn't know many attacks. Also, heard that Bugsy, has a Scyther. Since, that pokemon is part Flying, Riolu wouldn't be able to take it on. Krabby, doesn't really have any advantages taking on Bug pokemon. Gible is still a baby, so you don't know what his power is like right now. And Magby and Gastly, are really your only chances to beat him. But the battle is three verse three. So you see, your still at a disadvantage. " And that was, Flannery, honest opinion about how much of a chance that Naruto had.

" Well, thanks... I'm happy to know that you have so much faith in me to win this battle. " Naruto sarcastically said to her.

" I have faith that you will put up a good fight against him... It's just Bug pokemon, are very difficult pokemon to battle. " She told him.

" How? " Naruto always thought that Bug pokemon, were very easy to beat.

" Most Bug pokemon evolve very quickly. So, let's say one moment, your battling a weak Bug pokemon, next thing you know, it evolves in battle and is stronger then you thought. " Naruto was taken back, he didn't know that about Bug pokemon.

" So... just be careful when battling Bug pokemon... " Naruto said, knowing that was what she had meant about the Bug pokemon.

" Pretty much... " Flannery nodded her head, knowing that was all that he needed to know.

" Well... " Naruto was squeezing his fist together, " ... I'm looking forward to the challenge! " Naruto pump one fist into the air, happy to hear that his next opponent was going to be very tough. Flannery seem taken back, at his sudden change of mood. She thought, he was going to worry about his match all day, not be all excited for it.

" So your not nervous? "

" A little bit, but since, one day I'm going to be the best trainer in the world, I'm going to have to take on every match with out a single strand of fear in me! " Naruto encourage himself, thinking that being afraid or nervous would lead him to defeat.

" I guess your right. " Flannery let out some giggles, knowing that he was just being himself.

" So, lets go get our pokemon! " Naruto announce, as he started to march towards the lobby of the pokemon center.

" Yes, sir! " Flannery kept laughing, as she followed her friend to the lobby. Enjoying that he wasn't getting discourage on his news of the new challenger. That was a good trait that any pokemon trainer could have in them.

_*** A hour later, out side the Azalea Gym ***_

" It's time to go in! " Naruto bump both his fist together, trying to pump himself even more for his gym battle. Flannery giggle at his childish tactics, but at the same time, believed that it was the right thing to do at a moment like this. A few seconds later, Naruto, pushed open the doors and went inside. Once he was inside, he notice that the entire gym, was as though it was built like a green house for Bug pokemon. Every where he looked, he saw large tree's, a lot of bushes, and even some pokemon were walking around. But there was no sign of the gym leader any where.

" BUGSY! BUGSY! " Naruto shouted for the gym leader, hoping that he would hear him. Flannery followed his lead, and shouted along with him. They kept shouting for the next few minutes, but they never got an answer back, or even a sign from the gym leader.

" I don't think he's here. " Flannery told him, as she stop shouting for the trainer in question.

" Were did he go... " Naruto groan, already loosing some of his courage from earlier. No second after he had said that, the doors of the gym were starting to open up. The two heard the noise and turned around to see what was going on with the doors. They saw a small person walking through the doors. This person had short purple hair, this person was also dress in a bug's catching uniform. And beside him was a small spider looking pokemon. Naruto pulled out his pokedex and scan the pokemon.

_**Spinarak, the String Spit Pokemon. It spins a web using fine-but durable-thread. It then waits patiently for prey to be lies still in the same pose for days in its web, waiting for its unsuspecting prey to wander close. **_

And Naruto took that as his cue to really look at this small spider pokemon, and tried to see what made it unique to own. This Spinarak was a green, spider-like Pokemon. That had six yellow legs that each have a black stripe on them. The spots on Spinarak's abdomen resemble a face. And had a white horn on its head and pink to red looking mandibles on them.

" Oh, hey... " The person greeted them, the person voice sounding young. Making it difficult to really know the gender of this person. The Spinarak kept walking and headed for some where in the green house gym.

" Hey to you too... " Naruto greeted this person, not sure who this person really was.

" Is there anything I can help you with? " The person ask him, not sure why people were in the gym by themselves.

" Not unless you know where the Gym leader, Bugsy, is at... " Naruto said to this person, as he was really itching for a fight against the Bug Trainer.

" Oh, I think I know where he's at. " The person replied back.

" Really! Where! Where! " Naruto some how suddenly appeared in front of the person, shaking him all around, waiting for the location the missing gym leader. For Naruto, the fight couldn't come any sooner.

" Can you stop shaking me! " The person was able to squeeze out, as he felt that his lunch was getting ready to show itself. Naruto stop shaking him, but still held onto him, waiting for him to speak. The purple haired person, after making sure that his lunch wasn't going to show up, took a breathe and said, "... You are talking to him... I'm the Gym leader. "

" Wha... " Naruto let go of the person, and took a few steps back.

" I'm Bugsy. The Azalea Gym Leader. " He extended his arm out to Naruto, waiting for him to shake it. Naruto shook his hand, before something came to his mind. Something that was slightly important.

" Flannery! How come you didn't tell me he was the gym leader! " He ask her, believing that she should know how the other gym leaders look like.

" Never met him before... " Flannery nonchalantly answered him, not seeing the big deal of her not knowing how the guy looked like. It wasn't like every gym leader have met each other, let alone know how one another look like. Naruto sigh and rolled his eyes, shaking his head back and forth not believing that she could just say that.

" So, why are you two here? " Bugsy ask them, as he still didn't know of there purpose.

" I came here to battle you! "

" And I came to watch. "

" Ha, I guess that makes sense... Well, follow me and I will guild you to the battle field. By the way, the reason why I wasn't in here earlier was because my Spinarak had gotten out, so I had to chase the little guy and get him back in here. " Bugsy explain to him, as he lead them to the battle field.

" It happens. Can't really blame you for something like that can we... " Naruto told him, knowing that things just happen.

" Thanks for understanding... And here we are. " Bugsy announce, as they were finally at the battle site.

" Sweet battle field. " Flannery told him, a little mad that his battle site looked better then hers. But then again, he did have more experience on keeping his gym in great shape, unlike her.

" Oh, you know, I never got your names. "

" Oh my name is Naruto Uzumaki of Leaf Town. " Naruto told him, slightly embarrass that he forget his manners.

" And I'm Flannery of Lavaridge Town. "

" Those are good names... But I have no ref for this match. " Bugsy told them, seeing that his judge was not here at all. Which looked bad to the gym and the people that worked there.

" I will be the ref. " Flannery told him, knowing how pumped up Naruto was for this match. She didn't want him to lose all that energy; just because of one little thing.

" Thank you! " Naruto hug her, happy that she was being such a great friend to him right now. Flannery lightly blush, but didn't say anything. She just gave him a light hug in return and went to go and take her place. This was there cue to do the same. Naruto and Bugsy both took a spot opposite from one another, and waited for the moment of truth.

" The match between Bugsy, the Azalea Gym verse the challenger, Naruto Uzumaki, of Leaf town will now begin... This match will be a three on three pokemon battle, only the challenger is allowed to switch his pokemon during the match." She announced for the two to hear. Naruto seem happy to hear that the rules haven't changed at all. Both nodded their head in understanding of what the rules were. " Now begin!" She shouted.

" Skorupi, come on out!" Bugsy shouted as he throw out his first pokemon for this battle. And, out came a Pokemon that resembles an over-sized, pale purple scorpion. Its claws and tail have been swapped, giving it two stingers and a claw tail. The miniature jaws, claws, and tail claws are white. Its arms are attached directly to its head, close to its teal eyes. A pointed marking joins the eyes. The head, arms, two tail segments, and all four legs were light blue, while the body, tail end, and other two tail segments are a darker shade of blue. Naruto pulled out his pokedex and scan this new pokemon.

_**Skorupi, The Scorpion Pokemon, It burrows under the sand to lie in wait for prey. Its tail claws can inject its prey with a savage poison. As soon as the tail claws close, its needle tips secrete poison. It can survive a year without food. **_

Naruto was kind of amazed at this pokemon, but knew it was no time to not pay attention to his battle. He pulled out one of his pokeball's and throw out the pokemon in it. " Gastly, head out!" Naruto shouted, as his shiny pokemon took the battle field. The two pokemon stared down at one another, waiting for there commands.

" Let the match begin! "

" Skorupi, Scary Face! " The little pokemon got in the face of the ghost, and gave it a terrifying stare. Gastly floated back a little bit, but still stood its ground.

" Gastly don't take that! Fight back with Night Shade! " Gastly fired black beams from its eyes towards Skorupi. Skorupi not knowing what to do, took the hit head on. It stood it's ground as the attack hit her. A few seconds later, the attack died out.

" You okay? " Skorupi shook off the attack and nodded its head. " Alright use Pin Missile! " The claws on Skorupi's arms glow white and it fires multiple white pins from the claws towards Gastly.

" Dodge it! " Gastly quickly moved out of the way for the first wave of the attack, but Skorupi, kept attacking in what ever direction Gastly was moving towards. Wave after wave of Pin Missiles kept going after Gastly, but the small round ghost pokemon kept avoiding the attack. After a minute of non stop Pin missiles, Gastly, was starting to slow down. Skorupi saw this and unleash another wave of Pin Missiles. Gastly out of air, wasn't able to avoid the attack, and five pin missiles rain onto the body of Gastly.

" Gastly! Are you okay? " Naruto was afraid for his pokemon, and seeing how powerful that attack was, he was worried for his pokemon well being. Gastly didn't say anything, it only floated in mid air, his eyes were spinning around in its eye stock it. But it was not knock out, yet.

" Skorupi, finish it off with a Bite attack! " Skorupi quickly ran towards, her jaw opening up. She jumped into the air, and aimed for the top of Gastly body.

" Gastly! Confuse Ray! " This was Naruto's last ditch effort. Gastly eyes glow red, and just as Skorupi was about to make contact. It stop, and landed on the floor. Spinning around, trying to hit the air, all that meant was that it was confused now. " Now Shadow Ball! " Gastly creates a black ball in front of its body and fires it at Skorupi. It hit Skorupi head on and send the pokemon sliding back on the ground. It landed right in front of Bugsy's. Before he could tell his pokemon to do anything at this point, he was beaten to the punch.

" Night Shade! " Gastly fired black beams once again towards the fallen Skorupi. Skorupi let out a scream, the pain of the attack being to much for it. Skorupi got up a second, before it fell down.

" Skorupi, is unable to battle! The winner is Gastly!" Flannery announce the current results, as that was her job to do.

" Return Skorupi!" Bugsy said, as his pokeball return his poison pokemon. " Thanks for showing me what I'm up against." He quietly said to his pokeball, before reaching for his second pokemon. " Scyther! Come on out!" It was time for his second pokemon. And just like last time Naruto brought out his pokedex to find out what kind of pokemon he was facing.

_**Scyther, the Mantis Pokemon. When it moves, it leaves only a blur. If it hides in grass, its protective coloration makes it invisible. It slashes through grass with its sharp scythes, moving too fast for the human eye to track. **_

Scyther resembles a primarily green, human-sized praying mantis with accents of cream coloration. It has large, blade-like forearms and a pair of cream-colored wings. Its head is reptilian rather than insect in shape, with three small points, and its feet possess three claws. And in Naruto's opinion, it really seem like it was a powerful pokemon to battle.

" Normally, Scyther, is the last pokemon I use, but I feel that your a special occasion... So don't disappoint. " Bugsy told him,as Scyther took a battle stance.

" Let the second match begin! "

" Gastly, retur... "

" Pursuit! " Before Naruto, could get his pokemon back into his pokeball, Scyther vanish and reappeared in front of the ghost pokemon. Scaring the little pokemon in its spot, before Naruto, could say anything, Scyther knocked down the pokemon to the ground, and preventing it from being hit by the pokeball beam.

" What the heck was that! " Naruto never saw an attack like that before.

" Pursuit, is an attack that gains double the power when a pokemon is retreating. " Bugsy explain to him. Naruto was shook at how this one attack worked. " X- Scissor! " Scyther crosses it scythes and they start to glow light purple. It then flies towards the opponent and slices them in an 'X' like fashion. Gastly fell the entire way back to Naruto's feet. Gastly eyes were swirling around, and showing that now it was knocked out.

" Gastly, is unable to battle! The winner is Scyther!"

" Gastly return!" Naruto looked at his pokeball, trying to figure out how to beat this pokemon as quickly as possible. Then something came into his mind, Scyther, are good at making contact with all there attacks. Magby special ability was Flame Body, and that meant that there was a chance that Scyther that could catch on fire.

" Magby, head out!" He cried out sending out his fire lizard pokemon battle, Magby, took his spot on the battle field; but instead of being in a battle stance like normal pokemon do, he was sitting on his butt, yawning.

" Magby! Get in the mood to battle! " Naruto shouted at his pokemon, but Magby, just yawn. Naruto groan, before something came to his mind. " If you help me beat this guy, I will give you a bag of Lava cookies. " The second the offer came up, Magby, stood up in a battle stance. Now ready for a battle.

" Let the match begin!"

" X- Scissor! " Scyther quickly charged at Magby, aiming to take this pokemon down right away.

" Fire Spin! " Magby created a vortex of fire to stop the giant bug pokemon in its track. " Now Ember! " Magby shot a small stream of fire towards Scyther. Scyther eyes widen at the incoming fire.

" Sword Dance! " Scyther crosses its claws across its chest and spins rapidly, stopping the fire from touching her body. Naruto stared in amazement at a good way to stop the fires from touching the pokemon.

" Well if that isn't going to touch your Scyther, then this will. Magby, Fire Punch! " Magby's first becomes surrounded by red-orange flames and it ran towards Scyther.

" U-Turn! " Scyther flies high above Magby and quickly turns around and hits the fire pokemon down, sanding the fire pokemon a feet feet away and stopping the Fire Punch from touching the bug. A second later, Scyther, body started to glow red before it went back into her pokeball.

" Meraruba, your turn! " And out came his third pokemon. Meraruba is a fuzzy, moth larvae-like Pokemon. It has blue eyes in a shadowed face, and five orange, slightly whorled horns at the sides of its head. Its white mane of fuzz encompasses its head and the upper half of its body; its lower body is brown. It has three pairs of small black legs.

" Judge, isn't that against the rules! " Naruto ask Flannery, seeing that Bugsy's had just switch pokemon.

" Normally you would be right, but because of the effects of U-Turn, its allowed. " Flannery told him, knowing that there wasn't anything she could do about what pokemon could learn and not learn.

" Meraruba, Zen head butt! " The bug pokemon quickly charged at the fire pokemon, its head glowing with power.

" Faint Attack! " Magby jumped into the air, and avoided the attack, before the bug could do anything, Magby kicks it real hard. Meraruba stagger back, but quickly got back into a battling stance.

" String Shot! " Web was fired out of Meraruba mouth, and tied around Magby's body. Stopping it dead in its track. " Take down! " Meraruba charged at Magby and hit it dead on. Magby slide to Naruto, but still stood its ground. " Zen Head butt! " It charged once again towards Magby.

" Fire Spin! " Naruto hope that he vortex would stop the bug pokemon from charging anymore. But it emerged from the fire attack, and hit Magby head on. Magby head onto its stomach in pain.

" Why didn't that fire attack hurt your pokemon? " Naruto ask Bugsy's, finding it strange that the bug pokemon didn't seem hurt at all.

" Meraruba, is a dual Bug an Fire pokemon... Fire attacks don't really hurt my pokemon that much. " Bugsy told him, before getting back into the groove of the match. " Take Down! " Meraruba went to quickly finish off the fire pokemon.

" Faint Attack! " Magby, jump over the bug pokemon and kicked it away from him. Meraruba hit the ground, but quickly stood back up. It charged at Magby, now really wishing to take it down. Magby jump over the pokemon once again, and was over the back of the pokemon.

" Go crashing down onto the back of the pokemon by using Head butt! " Magby, fell straight down onto the back of the bug, and cause major damage to the pokemon. The bug couldn't move right now, and Naruto, saw that as a perfect chance for his next attack. " Faint Attack! " Magby jump to the front of the pokemon and kicked it right in the face. Meraruba landed right in the middle of the battle field, knock out now.

" Meraruba is unable to battle! Magby is the winner! " Now, Bugsy, had only one pokemon left. Bugsy's, return the pokemon, and re-send out Scyther once again. Scyther get into a battle stance and stared down the fire pokemon.

" Let the match begin! "

" Fire Spin! " Naruto already knew what Scyther was going to do, and he had a plan.

" Swords Dance! " And just like before she spin around and blew away the flames.

" Fire Punch! " And just as Scyther stop spinning, Magby, came at her.

" Avoid it! " Bugsy cried out. Scyther was barely able to dodge the incoming fire fist, and Magby was still in mid air in front of her. " X-Scissor! " Before Magby, could react, Scyther, brought both its blades up and slam them onto the head of the fire pokemon, with more force then normal, sending it crashing down to the floor.

" Magby is unable to battle! Scyther is the winner! " Naruto knew that he was in deep trouble. He return Magby back into his pokeball, and looked at the team of Bugsy and Scyther. A part of him felt that he should just quit now, seeing that he has no real pokemon to battle against this pokemon. Just as he was ready to raise his hand in defeat, a bright light came off his pants.

" Gible! " The light shouted out, as Naruto's, baby pokemon was now on the battle field.

" Let the final match begin! " Flannery shouted, since, as part of the rules is, once a pokemon steps onto the battle field, its considered to be the pokemon of choice. And there was no way she could go against that rule.

" Slash! " Scyther ran towards the small pokemon, and ready one of its blade to hit the pour small pokemon. Just as Scyther was about a foot away, Gible, went underground.

" Gible! Get over here! " Naruto shouted, panic was written all over his face. He was worried for the baby, and he felt that his Gible didn't know the danger it was in at the moment. Scyther was suddenly pushed off his footing, as the pokemon in question, emerged from under the bug pokemon. It looked at Naruto, wondering what he had to say, while failing to notice the bug pokemon landing on its back behind him.

" Gible, your not ready to fight! " Naruto shouted at the pokemon, trying to get it over here. Gible shook its head in disagreement. " Wait... are you saying that you want to fight? " Gible shook its head up and down, " Alright, if you say so... " Gible jumped up and down, and turned around, only to be met by one of the blades of Scyther. It had quietly sneak up behind the dragon and slash at him. Gible shook the attack off, and growled at the bug.

" Scyther, X-Scissor! " Scyther flew to Gible, aiming to take it down.

" Dig! " And just like that, Gible, went to the one place where Scyther couldn't reach him. Scyther stop moving and looked around, waiting for the little guy to show himself. And like last time, Gible, came from under her, but this time he went straight for her jaw, and connected with a powerful punch. But, Scyther, sprung around, and used the back of its blade to Gible in the stomach. Gible crashed onto the floor, and bounce a few times, but he quickly stood back up.

" X-Scissor! "

" Rock Smash! " The two charged at one another. There attacks collided with one another, resulting in a mini explosion on the field, due to the force of the two attacks. When the smoke cleared, Scyther and Gible, were standing back to back to one another, before the two trainers could say anything; Scyther, fell to the ground; knocked out for good.

" Scyther is unable to battle! The winner of this match is Gible and Naruto of Leaf town." Flannery announce the final results, as Bugsy, return his pokemon to the battle. Naruto ran towards his Gible and and picked out the little pokemon. He celebrate his victory over the bug master, spinning the little dragon around. Bugsy's walked towards Naruto.

" Here's proof of your victory at the Azalea gym, the Hive Badge." She told him, as she handed him her gyms badge. The Hive Badge, looked like a ladybug's back. Naruto squeeze the badge into his hand, and smiled. He could hear Flannery clapping her hands together, and knew that it was a great ending for today. Now a;; that was left was to figure out where to go from this town. But he could think of that another day.

_**End of chapter**_

_**so what did you think**_

_**the battle scene was decent in my opinion**_

_**there not my best stuff to write**_

_**but I hope you guys liked it**_

_**People Naruto will catch more pokemon then the six he carries**_

_**and here are some to vote on**_

_**Elec: Blitzle or Shibishirasu**_

_**Rock: Dangoro or Geodude**_

_**Bug: Sewaddle or Shuckle**_

_**Dark: Zorua or Absol**_

_**Pyshic: Yuniran or Drowzee**_

_**Ice: Kumasyun or Snorunt**_

_**Fight: Kojofu or Machop**_

_**Flying: Washibon or Taillow**_

_**Dragon: Monozu or Swablu**_

_**Poison: Skorupi or Fushide**_

_**Normal: Zangoose or Kecleon**_

_**A lot of 5th Generation pokemon right...**_

_**Well there cool pokemon**_

_**and some are written in there Jap name**_

_**so looked them up**_

_**and when you guys vote**_

_**vote for the best pokemon**_

_**Vote!**_

_**not the ones that yous guys always give Naruto!**_

_**And what Gym Leader should he battle next**_

_**Whitney**_

_**or **_

_**Gardenia**_

_**Vote!**_

_**So review and vote**_

_**and if you have read my story Stars and have reviewed it **_

_**your votes count as double**_

_**since I can check to see who has and who hasn't**_

_**so when you vote and have reviewed my story**_

_**so that with your review**_

_**but if you lie**_

_**your votes count as zero**_

_**so review!**_

_**Vote!**_

_**Any questions?**_

_**Leave them on the review.**_


	7. Bio

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

**Age: **16

**Goal:**__His goal is too become one of the greatest trainers to ever live. Also wishes too see every pokemon that existed within the world.

_**Grovyle**_

**Ability: **Overgrow

**Strong Stat: **Speed

**Weak Stat:** Defense

**Gender: **Male

**Personality: **As Naruto's first pokemon, it is always trying to be the best of the best out of all his pokemon.

_**Riolu**_

**Ability: **Inner Focus

**Strong Stat: **Attack

**Weak Stat: **Sp. Attack

**Gender: **Male

**Personality: **Naruto's very serious pokemon. It hates to lose battle's.

_**Krabby**_

**Ability: **Hyper Cutter

**Strong Stat: **Attack

**Weak Stat: **Sp. Attack

**Gender: **Male

**Personality: **A peace maker. It doesn't enjoy mindless battles, but will fight if have too.

_**Gible **_

**Ability: **Sand Veil

**Strong Stat: **Attack

**Weak Stat: **Speed

**Gender: **Male

**Personality: **Nartually curious of the world.

_**Magby**_

**Ability: **Flame Body

**Strong Stat: **Attack

**Weak Stat: **Defense

**Gender: **Male

**Personality: **Would much rather eat then battle, if food is on the line, it becomes one serious pokemon.

_**Gastly**_

**Ability: **Levitate

**Strong Stat: **Sp. Attack

**Weak Stat:** Defense

**Gender: **Male

**Personality: **A prankster by heart. If not in battle, it would be caught pranking everyone and everything.

_**Flannery**_

**Age: **17

**Goal: **To find her place within the pokemon community.

_**Growlithe**_

**Ability: **Flash Fire

**Strong Stat: **Sp. Attack

**Weak Stat:** Defense

**Gender: **Male

**Personality: **Loves to travel, and is enjoying its time on the road.

_**Cubone**_

**Ability: **Lightningrod

**Strong Stat: **Defense

**Weak Stat:** Speed

**Gender: **Male

**Personality: **Will do anything to protect his queen from anything that tries to get close to her.

_**Sasuke Uchiha **_

**Age: **17

**Goal: **To surpass his older brother, and become a even greater trainer then his older brother ever was.

**Charmeleon**

**Ability: **Blaze

**Strong Stat: **Sp. Attack

**Weak Stat:** Defense

**Gender: **Male

**Personality: **Very proud of its power. Believes that there is no pokemon stroger then him.

**Frillish**

**Ability: **Cursed Body

**Strong Stat: **Sp. Defense

**Weak Stat:** Attack

**Gender: **Male

**Sneasel**

**Ability: **Keen Eye

**Strong Stat: **Speed

**Weak Stat: **Sp. Attack

**Gender: **Male

**Corphish**

**Ability: **Shell Armor

**Strong Stat: **Attack

**Weak Stat: **Sp. Defense

**Gender: **Male

**Meditite**

**Ability: **Pure Power

**Strong Stat: **Defense

**Weak Stat: **Attack

**Gender: **Male

_**Sakura Haruno **_

**Totodile**

**Ability: **Torrent

**Strong Stat: **Attack

**Weak Stat:** Sp. Attack

**Gender: **Female

**Purrloin**

**Ability: **Unburden

**Strong Stat: **Speed

**Weak Stat:** Defense

**Gender: **Female

**Frillish**

**Ability: **Cursed Body

**Strong Stat: **Sp. Defense

**Weak Stat:** Attack

**Gender: **Female

_**Shino Aburame**_

**Ivysaur**

**Ability: **Overgrow

**Strong Stat: **Sp. Attack

**Weak Stat:** Speed

**Gender: **Male

**Heracross**

**Ability: **Guts

**Strong Stat: **Attack

**Weak Stat:** Sp. Attack

**Gender: **Male

**Breloom**

**Ability: **Poison Heal

**Strong Stat: **Attack

**Weak Stat:** Sp. Attack

**Gender: **Male

**Vespiquen**

**Ability: **Pressure

**Strong Stat: **Defense

**Weak Stat:** Speed

**Gender: **Female

**Joltik**

**Ability: **Compoundeyes

**Strong Stat: **Speed

**Weak Stat:** Attack

**Gender: **Female

_**Well this was a quick bio for the trainers seen so far.**_

_**Every so often this will be updated with more information as time goes on.**_

_**I didn't post up there attacks because, everyone is still in training.**_

_**This was done to simply let you guys know what's pokemon they have capture and what kind of personilty they have. I didn't post every pokemon personilty due to the fact that many of them will only be seen in battle.**_

_**Here's a update on the voting.**_

_**Elec: Blitzle 7 or Shibishirasu 6**_

_**Rock: Dangoro 5 or Geodude 8**_

_**Bug: Sewaddle 10 or Shuckle 2**_

_**Dark: Zorua 8 or Absol 8**_

_**Pyshic: Yuniran 10 or Drowzee 1**_

_**Ice: Kumasyun 3 or Snorunt 11**_

_**Fight: Kojofu 11 or Machop 1**_

_**Flying: Washibon 7 or Taillow 6**_

_**Dragon: Monozu 8 or Swablu 2**_

_**Poison: Skorupi 7 or Fushide 6**_

_**Normal: Zangoose 8 or Kecleon 3**_

_**Gym Leader should he battle next**_

_**Whitney 7**_

_**or **_

_**Gardenia 2**_

_**When you guys vote, don't forget to vote for everything.**_

_**So vote!**_

_**And in the next chapter one of the bird pokemon will be capture.**_

_**So vote!**_

_**And yes you can vote again, once per chapter.**_


End file.
